And I dont even know his last name
by chrisso
Summary: Bella is left pregnant after a one night stand. What will happen when she runs into the guy two years later? Please R&R AH
1. Chapter 1

**And I don't even know his last name**

**I don't own Twilight or any of it characters.**

**The story is told in Bella's POV unless I state at the start of a chapter that it's someone else. I don't know if I will do that but just letting you know in case.**

As I woke up I heard a not so familiar sound, someone was snoring in my ear, I didn't want to open my guys as I could already feel the massive headache that was going to hit me like a tonne of bricks. I tried to remember back to last night. I had too many after work cocktails and brought home some random guy from the pub who was now asleep next to me and snoring. It wasn't the first time that I had woken up like this and the way I was going it wouldn't be the last.

I looked up to see the time, shit it was already 9:15 she would be here in fifteen minutes I had to get this guy out of my bed. I gave him a little shake.

"Err wake up" shit what was his name, I will just call him mate until I remember

"Mate get up" he began to stir, I gave his another shake

"Well good morning to you, how about a coffee" he said with a wink, eww what was I thinking last night he was sleazy

"Yeah sure just get up and get some clothes on first, I will be in the kitchen" I could tell he would be hard to get rid of.

I put on my dressing gown and slippers and went to the kitchen to make some coffee when I heard a knock on the door. She was early. I opened the door and felt some familiar little arms wrap around my legs. I looked down and saw the mop of bronze hair that was my two year old daughter.

"Good morning sweet pea, did you have a nice time with aunty Sue?"

"Yep" said a little voice and I picked her up and turned to Sue

"Thanks for minding her and say hi to dad for me"

"No problem see you soon, see you Vanessa" said Sue

"Bye bye" said my little Vanessa as I shut the door. Sue was my dad's wife. He stopped talking to me when I told him I was pregnant but he still wanted to be a part of his granddaughter's life. I wanted to tell him no, if he couldn't accept me then he couldn't see Vanessa but I couldn't do it to her, she deserved a grandpa.

When we got to the kitchen I remembered about 'mate', he was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee talking to my flat mates Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett is my brother and Rosalie is his girlfriend and my best friend.

"Who's that?" asked the little girl in my arms

"That's my mate, he came over for some breakfast" I explained

"I want breakfast too mummy" she whined so I sat her in the high chair right next to mate and put some toast in the toaster. This was always a sure fire way to get my visitors to leave, and sure enough mate gulped down the rest of his coffee and said "well I've got to be off, see you" and he practically ran out the door.

I handed Vanessa her toast and vegemite and sat down with a mug of coffee. I knew the questions would begin

"So what was his name?" asked Emmett

"Err I think it started with an M or a P, I dunno....mate" I laughed

"So what was he like?" asked Rosalie

"So what was he like?" mimicked Nessie with half chewed toast falling from her gob.

"Nessie, don't talk with your mouth open, he was alright, not the best but definitely not the worst" we all laughed, Emmett and I had a very open relationship; we knew everything about each other. Emmett's a great big brother not too over protective but if I ever need him he is there right away no questions asked.

I rested my head on the cool table while everyone finished their breakfast, my stomach wasn't ready for any food yet only strong coffee could help this hangover. I could hear Vanessa chatting to Emmett and Rose.

"Hey Nessie do you want to go to the park with me?" asked Emmett

"Yes" replied Vanessa

"Yes what" asked Rosalie, I was glad she was being the responsible one

"Yes Emmy"

"No"

"yes uncle Emmy" she said giggling, I knew without looking that her brilliant green eyes would be sparkling like that did when she was happy or being cheeky

"No yes please uncle Emmy" said Rose in a firm voice

"Yes please uncle Emmy"

With that Emmett lifted her out of her high chair and carried her out the door.

I went to my room to change my sheets. Rosalie followed me.

"You know this is becoming a regular thing" said Rose

"I know but come on I need a break from Nessie"

"You don't have to get drunk every night you have off from Nessie, come on Bella, why don't we have a girl's night next time she goes to stay with Charlie and Sue"

"Ok fine" I knew Rose was right but I couldn't help it that one night stands were the only way I could feel affection from a male.

I put the sheets in the washing machine and began writing an article for work. It wasn't long before I heard the thunder of footsteps running down the hall, Emmett and Nessie were back! Nessie climbed onto my lap and told me all about the park.

I felt like a bad mother as I sat my little girl in front of the TV so I could finish getting ready for work tomorrow but she loved the wiggles and I needed to get everything ready for work.

**So what do you think, Please review. Im going to give each chapter a song title for the name.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like a Virgin**

**A/N I don't own anything**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my awesome reviewers Flora73 and nougat81**

I woke up to Rosalie bashing on my door, it was already 7:45 I would be late to work again! I raced into the shower not even brothering to wait for it to heat up. Chucked on some clothes and pulled a brush through my hair all in record time. Rose has dressed Nessie before she left for work. Emmett was feeding Nessie her breakfast and had even made toast for me. I thanked him as I grabbed my toast and Nessie and ran out the door.

I dropped Nessie at day care and got to work in the nick of time. I worked for a magazine with Rose. We used to travel to work together but I was causing both of us to be late so we decided it was best if we travelled separately. I am a journalist and Rose worked on the fashion side of the magazine, she also did some modelling. My work fits in really well with my home life, I am able to take my work home which means I can rearrange my work schedule to fit in with Nessie.

I was the talk of the lunch room as they compared the guy I left the pub with guys I had left the pub with before that. I really didn't care what they thought of me, I was only working for this magazine because it was convenient, the hours were good, it was close to Nessie's day-care and they were the only ones to hire me when I really needed the money. When Nessie is older I hope to work for a big newspaper.

When we got home Nessie and I watched some TV. I was lying on the lounge and she was lying on top of me. It was our favourite position, I stroked her bronze hair that I had once called redy-brown but later decided bronze sounded nicer, and I couldn't help thinking about her features and how none of them looked a thing like mine. Her hair was bronze and curly, while mine was brown and wavy; her curls were from my side of the family as Emmett has the same curls. She has bright green eyes while mine were brown. She didn't look a thing like me, she had the same dimples I had as a child but you wouldn't know it just by looking at her. She looked just like her daddy, just like that boy I slept with almost 3 years ago.

It was a big college party at a very popular night club; I was living on campus and studying to become a journalist. I had discovered sex and I loved it, I was getting a reputation but I didn't care. I had a motto 'your only in college once might as well live it up while you can before you have to start working and being responsible' and I lived by it.

Rose and I scanned every guy that walked through the front door. Then we saw them. It was a group of guys that had obviously been smuggled in with fake id's, I nudged Rose in the ribs and pointed to them she giggles and said "I dare you to break one in" I was never one to pass up a dare so I walked straight over to the group.

I introduced myself to the group while scanning them too pick my target. Too cocky, too short, too ugly and then I saw him, he was glancing around nervously and I could tell he didn't want to be there. I put my arm around his waist and led him to the bar. His name was Edward, he had redy brown hair and bright green eyes. He looked almost worried about getting caught. We had a couple of drinks, it didn't take him long to get drunk, then I took him back to my room, he was definitely a virgin but he was surprisingly good for him first time and he didn't seem to mind when I pushed him out the door the next morning.

I went to find Rose and tell her all the details. I found her in bed with Emmett, at first I was shocked but I know they are the perfect couple and they haven't slept apart since that night.

I put my nose into Nessie's hair and breathed in her baby smell, she smelt like baby powder and cinnamon, I had plenty of regrets but I would never change anything. I loved Nessie more than I thought possible.

**A/N I hope you liked it, please review, I need you to steer me in the right direction **


	3. Chapter 3

**Common Ground**

**A/N I don't own twilight **

"Hey this looks fancy" said Emmett as he went through our mail. He pulled out a thick pale green envelope; he opened it and began to read it out

"Dear Rosalie, Emmett and Bella, we would like you to join us in celebrating the Engagement of Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen"

"You know what this means Em?" I asked, he raised an eyebrow waiting for me to continue

"It means you better get your act together, Rose isn't going to wait around for ever especially now that her twin brother is getting married before her"

Emmett gave me a knowing look and said "don't worry about me little sis, our time will come soon enough, it's you I'm worried about, when are you going to find a feller so we can have the house to ourselves?"

I couldn't think of a comeback, I knew he was only joking but in all honesty who would want a relationship with me when I had somebody else's baby on my hip?

"So when is the party? So I can ask Sue and Charlie to babysit" I decided just to change the subject. I didn't want to miss this party, Jasper and I were great friends, well we were forced to become friends through Emmett and Rosalie but since I had Nessie and Jazz found Alice we sort of drifted apart, I still hadn't even met Alice yet but from everything I had heard from Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett I could tell she would be perfect for him. I was truly happy for him.

XXXXX

Rosalie headed to Jasper and Alice's engagement party early to help set up. Emmett and I were going to drop Nessie of at Charlie and Sues on our way. I had packed an overnight bag for Nessie and was helping her pick out her favourite toys to take when Emmett can in and handed me a black dress.

"Rose said you have to wear this tonight" he looked serious

"Ok" I agreed straight away not really caring what I wore and I was sure it would have been better than anything I had in my wardrobe.

I took the dress from him and asked if he would watch Nessie while I got ready.

When I put on the dress I couldn't believe my eyes, it hugged all my womanly curves in all the right places. It wasn't too reviling but I still felt smoking hot. The best thing about it was that it would match perfectly with the black high heels I couldn't resist buying last week even though I didn't really need them. The heels were a bit higher than I normally wear which was a bit dangerous for me as I was clumsy but I didn't care they looked so good.

I walked out to show Emmett, who was playing blocks with Nessie

"Woot woo, hot mumma" said Emmett

"Whoot woo, hot mummy" copied Nessie

"Thanks Em" I said as I pick up Nessie and gave her a cuddle

"Are you ready to go?" he asked

"Sure, I will just grab our bags" I got my handbag and Nessie's overnight bag and we headed out to the car.

Nessie continued to say "Whoot woo hot mummy" the whole car trip, I could just imagine Sue's face when she heard this.

When we pulled up I asked Emmett if he was going to come in, he just shook his head and looked out the window. He had said he would speak to Charlie until Charlie spoke to me, I had tried to make him talk to Charlie as I felt like it was my fault but Emmett was just as stubborn as me.

Charlie answered the door which was unusual.

"Hi Vanessa" he said as he patted her on the head, then he looked at me and said

"We can take her tonight, Sue sprained her ankle cleaning" why didn't he ring me earlier, I could have arranged someone else to look after her. I knew there was no point arguing with him.

"Nessie, say goodbye to grandpa" she looked hurt as I led her back to the car.

Emmett gave me a puzzled look when I started strapping Nessie into her car seat.

"Sue sprained her ankle so they can't watch Nessie" I said with a sigh, I was really looking forward to this party.

"Why Charlie can't watch her?" asked Emmett I just stared at him until he gave me a what look

"Did dad every do anything with us when we were kids, all he did was work and go fishing, do you really think he would watch Nessie?"

"Did he say that?" asked Emmett looking hurt

"No but he didn't have to, don't worry about it, I'll drop you off at the party"

"Don't worry she can come to the party, it's just at their house, everyone will love her and they have plenty of rooms so you can put her down for a sleep and you will still be able to have a good time" assured Emmett

"No I don't want to intrude" I said, unsure how Alice's family would react if I brought a child to the party

"You have to at least come in to meet Alice"

"I don't know Em"

"Hey Nessie do you want to go to a party?" he knew this would work she was already upset about not being able to see Sue and Charlie there would be no way I could say she couldn't go to a party.

"Yes please" she already had the twinkle back in her eyes

"Fine but just for a little while" I knew he had beaten me. I rang Rosalie on our way just to give them some warning that Nessie would be coming to the party too.

**A/N sorry that chapter was a bit boring but the next one will be better I hope **

**Thanks to my chapter 2 reviewers liz, Jess – Loves forever, kimi cullen 1721 and rpattz granny **


	4. Chapter 4

** Am I Crazy?**

**A/N I don't own anything**

We pulled up to a huge white house. The garden was covered in fairy lights. As I got Nessie out of her car seat I heard her mumble something about a castle. She was right this house was amazing.

I carried Nessie to the door and a lady with caramel coloured hair answered the door.

"Hi Esme, this is my sister Bella and her daughter Nessie" said Emmett as he kissed her on the cheek

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice's mother" said Esme

"Nice to meet you Esme, you have a beautiful home, sorry about bringing Nessie but we had a problem with the babysitting arrangements, we won't stay long" I felt nervous bringing a child into such a lovely home, I bet everything would be expensive and I hoped she wouldn't break something.

"No don't be silly, she is more than welcome, let me know if you need anything" she said compassionately

Jasper saw us from across the room and came to join us. He took Nessie from my arms and told me he would introduce me to Alice.

We walked through the crowded room I apolyigised for Nessie being at his party and we came to the backyard that was also decorated with fairy lights and colourful paper lanterns, until we came to a group of people talking, he tapped a short girl with dark spiky hair on the shoulder, she turned around and looked truly happy to see me. Alice was lovely and we started chatting easily that was until Rosalie interrupted and ask to speak to me in private. I took Nessie off Jasper and handed her to Emmett so I could speak to Rose.

Rose took me to the family room and pointed to a family photo. I looked at it and sure enough standing right next to Alice was Edward.

"I'm sorry I never realised it was him before" said Rosalie apologetically

"It's ok" I managed to say

"I only just realised when you walked in the door with Nessie, I have only met him once before he has been at college"

"Where is he tonight?"

"Oh he's around, don't worry nobody will know I haven't even told Emmett"

"What should I do?"

"Nothing, just enjoy yourself and act like nothing happened" yeah right how can I act like nothing happened when I brought his child into his parents house.

I could hear Nessie crying in the other room "I better go and check on her" I followed the sound of her cry until I could see her. Emmett was nursing her looking around frantically. I could tell he was looking for me. Then he passed her to the guy he had been talking to and left the room, he hadn't seen me return.

I walked over to the guy "thanks I'll take her" I said, he looked up and I instantly knew who it was. I would know those green eyes anywhere it was Edward.

He looked at me unsure

"I'm her mum" I said with a smile

"Oh sorry, I just wasn't sure Emmett just left her with me while he went looking for you" he said as he handed me Nessie. Nessie began settling at once.

"She's getting tired; I think we better head off"

"You don't have to go, why you don't put her down on my bed" he said I thought about it, putting my baby in her father's bed

"Ok, well that's if you don't mind" I really was enjoying the party and Nessie really could sleep anywhere she was never a fussy baby.

"I will show you the way"

"I better find Emmett first so he doesn't have a heart attack" I said with a wink

We went to find Emmett who was running around like a headless chook; seriously sometimes I wonder what goes on inside of his head. If I hadn't heard Nessie she would still be crying in Edwards arms. Emmett was happy that I was going to stay.

Edward took me to his bedroom; it was at the other end of the house so it was away from the party and very quiet. I lay Nessie down on his big bed but she didn't want me to let her go. Edward left the room quietly.

I put Nessie on the bed and began patting her back to help her fall asleep. She looked up at me and asked for a story. I was going to say no but I remembered I had packed one in her overnight bag and I could change her into her pj's too.

Edward returned to the room with a drink of water for me. This time he didn't look like her was about to leave so I decided her could make himself useful

"Nessie I'm just going to get your p.j's and a story for you can you stay here with Edward?" oh shit I said his name, he would know I knew him. She nodded

Then I asked him "can you watch her for a minute" as I ran out the door not letting him say no.

When I found the overnight bag, I returned to his room to find Edward telling Nessie a story, they looked so cute together. He finished the story and got off the bed and sat on a chair.

I undressed Nessie putting her into a night-time nappy just in case and dressed her in a mauve nightie .Then I tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Nessie"

"Mummy" she looked up at me with her big shinny eyes

"Yes darling?"

"Story?"

"Edward just gave you one"

"Please" she looked so little in that big bed I wanted to say yes but I didn't

"Goodnight baby" I said to her trying to end the discussion, I began patting her on the back.

Edward was watching me the whole time, I began to get a little self conscious I quickly wiped my free hand over my face to check for food that may have missed my mouth, I didn't feel anything so I checked my teeth with my tongue.

I heard him give a little chuckle; I looked up at him questionly

"I didn't think you would remember me Bella" he whispered

"Yes I remember you Edward, You don't have to stay with us, you should get back to the party" I said hoping he wouldn't go

"If you don't mind I will stay with you, I'm not really big on parties and have been hiding out here most of the night" he confessed.

"Yeah that's fine" I said, trying not to smile too hard. He watched me closely as I rocked Nessie to sleep, I quickly changed the conversation

"So Rosalie told me you have been away at college. What have you been studying?" I asked

"Medicine, I am going to follow my father's footsteps and become a doctor" wow my babies daddy is a doctor.

I thought Nessie was asleep so I stopped patting her and motioned to Edward that we should leave. Just as we got to the doorway we were met by Esme and Carlisle.

"Is she asleep" whispered Esme

Just as I was about the answer I heard a little voice say

"Whoot woo hot mummy" we all laughed and I could feel my face turning red.

"Edward Tanya is here" said Esme and he left the room

"Would you like us to watch her so you can join the party?" asked Carlisle

"Oh no, thank you for offering but I'm fine, she will fall asleep soon anyway" She had already unknowingly met her dad today, I didn't know if I could handle grandparents as well.

"I really love children it would be no trouble at all" said Esme, when I heard this I felt guilty, who was I to say that Nessie wouldn't know her grandparents, and that Esme and Carlisle wouldn't know their first grandchild. They seemed so kind and loving and Nessie had missed out on two years of that love. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes so I nodded my head, quickly kissed Nessie on the cheek and left the room.

I went to the bathroom washed my face and then returned to the party.

I couldn't help watching Edward through the crowds of people with who is guessed must be Tanya hanging off his arm. I couldn't help feeling jealous.

"Bella, I was wondering where you got to" Said Rosalie as she came up behind me.

"I was just putting Nessie to bed" I said knowing that's not what she meant

"Did he say anything?"

"No but can we wait until we get home to have this conversation please?"

"Fine" she said rolling her eyes before dragging me to the bar to get another drink

We were last to leave the party. Rosalie and I sang Dancing queen as we walked out the door. Emmett carried out Nessie who was still asleep. As we said our goodbyes I managed to trip and land with my face in Edward crotch. I felt myself going bright red and the only thing I could manage to say was "At least I wasn't holding Nessie"

As soon as we were home I changed into a t-shirt and crawled into bed. I felt someone join me. I turned on the light to see Rosalie in my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked slightly shocked

"Tell me about Edward?" she asked pleadingly

"No I will tell you in the morning"

"Fine" she huffed and left the room.

**A/N I hoped you liked it. I am just trying to decide if I should do an Edwards POV for this chapter so please tell me if you think I should or not.**

**Thanks for reading and thank you to my chapter 3 reviewer MissSpiderFish **


	5. Chapter 5

**Am I Crazy?**

**This is the previous chapter in Edwards POV, I hope you like it**

**I don't own anything**

Alice was getting married, I was truly happy for her Jasper was the love of her life but with Alice I knew it would mean a big engagement party, nothing was left simple where Alice was concerned. I had so much study to do and I really didn't want to come home from college for the weekend as I only had two weeks left and then exams but there was no way I could see of getting out of this party. Thankfully Carlisle understood that I had to study and he convinced Alice and Esme that I would study while they decorated the house that way I would have no excuse to be unsociable at the party. He knew me too well.

My plan was to make a quick appearance and then hide in my room to study until Tanya arrived. I couldn't help it I just didn't enjoy parties, there were too many people, they were noisy, you couldn't just chat to the people you wanted to, you had to chat mindlessly to everyone.

The house was decorated a little too much, we had a beautiful house but I felt that it looked tacky. Everyone else disagreed with me of course.

I tried to keep to myself when the first guests arrived. I hid in my room until Carlisle insisted that I make an appearance just for a while so Alice and Esme would be happy.

I went and got a drink making sure I was seen by Alice and Esme, I quickly went back to my room. I decided an appearance every half an hour for the first few hours would do. I decided to get something to eat so if Alice was suspicious and asked me about the food I wouldn't have to lie. I joined Alice as she chatted to some old family friends. Alice gave me a thankful smile. I had made her happy so I knew I could soon escape back to my room for a while. I was just about to excuse myself when I saw Jasper introduce Alice to a woman, she was beautiful and familiar. I looked at her she was the girl I lost my virginity to. I quickly excused myself and when back to my bedroom.

Her name was Bella; I would never forget her name. She still looked the same yet she looked different. I couldn't work out how but something was different about her. I decided to go back out to the party. I wondered if she remembered me, I would never forget her, her soft touch, her big brown eyes. I would feel my dick twitch at the thought of her, I had always told myself that I only remembered her that way because she was my first but now seeing her in my house she was more beautiful than I remembered, my memories didn't give her the justice she deserved.

While looking for Bella I bumped into Emmett, he was holding a small child. While we chatted I tried to work out if it belonged to him and Rosalie. Surely not, it looked to be about two, maybe it was his from another relationship, would Rosalie put up with somebody else's child?

"She's my sisters" said Emmett matter of factly; he must have seen the expression on my face.

"Oh" was all I managed to blurt out. I was nervous watching Emmett holding this small child she was so small and fragile and he was so big. He put down and pointed to a table and told her to get some chips.

I watched her scamper across the room and reach for a handful of chips then bring them back to show Emmett, I felt pity for her as her face dropped when Emmett stole the handful and told her to get some more. I wondered if Tanya and I would ever have a child, I had never really considered it but it was a possibility I should consider for the future.

The third time she came back with a handful of chips she tripped on a chair leg and started crying, Emmett grabbed her and calmed her down.

"Do you want me to get Carlisle to look at her?" I asked hoping she hadn't been injured

"Nah she'll be right, she does it all the time" said Emmett with a smirk

"Are you sure" I was worried she looked so breakable

"Yeah she gets it from her mother" he said as he started tossing the little girl in the air, she was smiling and laughing in no time. Maybe she's tougher than she looks. He put her down and started tickling her.

I was about to go looking for Bella when she fell over again, this time she didn't settle when Emmett picked her up.

"She's just tired" he said with a shrug and started rocking her.

I just nodded my head, I could leave him now

"Is Tanya coming over tonight?" he asked, I think he was trying to take the attention off the crying baby in his arms as some of the other guests were starting to stare.

"Yes she coming over after her shift" as the crying started getting louder, I wondered what he was going to do.

"I'm going to find her mum" he said passing her to me and running out of the room before I could object. I looked around the room for somebody to save me but nobody helped me. I was stuck holding this baby. I was considering finding Esme to help me when like a vision Bella walked over to me

"Thanks I'll take her" she said, my mind when blank Bella was talking to me

"I'm her mum" she said so sweetly

"Oh sorry, I just wasn't sure Emmett just left her with me while he went looking for you"

"She's getting tired, I think we better head off", I couldn't let her go I had only just found her after all these years.

"You don't have to go, why don't you put her down on my bed" please say yes please say yes

"Ok, well that if you don't mind" she said YES

"I will show you the way"

"I better find Emmett first so he doesn't have a heart attack" she said with a wink, it didn't take long to find Emmett; he was so big he really did stand out in the crowd.

I took Bella back to my room, then left her to get myself a glass of water so I could calm down, I was actually quivering with excitement, I decided to bring Bella a glass of water too.

When I returned Bella had put Nessie on my bed.

"Nessie, I'm just going to get your p.j's and a story for you can you stay here with Edward?" when Bella said my name I almost chocked, I couldn't believe she remembered me.

She ran out of the room asking me to watch her daughter not waiting for an answer.

I didn't really know what to do so I sat on the edge of my bed.

"My names Edward, what's yours?" I asked the little girl

"Nessie" she said in a little voice then she said "tell me a story please" I didn't know what to say, I had never told a child a story, I couldn't even remember any stories I was told as a child,

"How about I sing you a lullaby?" I asked hoping she would agree

She nodded her head looking slightly worried

I sang her my favourite lullaby, the one Esme would sing to us when we had nightmares.

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
Lavender's green  
When I am King, dilly dilly,  
You shall be Queen

Who told you so, dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?  
It was my own heart, dilly dilly,  
That told me so"

I had just finished when Bella returned, so I got up and sat on the chair instead.

I couldn't help watching Bella as she got Nessie ready for bed and began patting her on the back.

"I didn't think you would remember me" I whispered, wondering if she thought about me as much as I thought about her

"Yes I remember you Edward, You don't have to stay with us, you should get back to the party" I felt slightly disappointed when she said I should go back to the party, I wanted to ask her so many things

"If you don't mind I will stay with you, I'm not really big on parties and have been hiding out here most of the night" I confessed I wanted to know if she was married but I thought that it would be too rude to ask

"So Rosalie told me you have been away at college. What have you been studying?" she asked

"Medicine, I am going to follow my father's footsteps and become a doctor" her face lit up when I said this, then she motioned for us to leave the room, we were met by my parents

"Is she asleep" whispered Esme

Then we heard a little voice say

"Whoot woo hot mummy" we all laughed and I wondered how she would learn a thing like that

"Edward Tanya is here" said Esme so I left the room to find my girlfriend.

I felt Tanya's arms snake around my waist and turned around to kiss her. I couldn't help this feeling of unease when she grabbed my hand and led me through the crowds to chat to some of our guests, I couldn't help watching Bella from the corner of my eye.

After the party finished I decided to ask Jasper about Bella. I didn't really know what to say so I just said it bluntly

"Hey Jazz, how long have you known Bella"

"Like all my life, I went to school with her, she and Rose have been best friend since kindy and Emmy and I have been pretty close too" I could tell her was pretty tipsy so I knew I would be able to find out anything I wanted, this would be better than reading his mind.

"So is she seeing anyone?"

"Nah she living with Rose and Em"

"Did you ever date her?" I don't know why I asked that but it just slipped out

"Kind of, it was never anything serious, Rose and Em sort of forced us together, you know a few double dates but nothing really serious, then after a few drunken parties we were friends with benefits for a while but when I found out she was preggers it all ended" I felt a surge of jealously run through me when I heard this even thought I knew I shouldn't feel it.

"Ok thanks well goodnight" I hurried out of the room, was Jasper the father, how could he abandon them like that, did Alice know. I had a restless night's sleep.

**A/N Thankyou to all my reviewers, I hope you liked Edwards POV, sorry I havent replied to all your reviews but I thought you would rather read the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

** The Siren's Song**

**A/N I don't own twilight or any of the characters.**

**I would just like to thank everyone who has read this story. We have made it to over 20 reviews!!!**

The day after the party Rosalie insisted that we all go to a cafe for breakfast and then take Nessie to the park. I agreed and soon we were all walking down the street for breakfast. We had a nice breakfast and then went to the park.

"Nessie, do you want to feed the ducks with me?" asked Emmett, she nodded her head enthusiastically and I couldn't help feeling that Rose had set this up.

"Don't let her get wet, I didn't bring a change of clothes" I called after them

"Ok now they are gone tell me everything that happened last night" said Rose

"Nothing really happened, Emmett left Nessie with Edward and he said that I could put her down on his bed" I said

"Did he remember you?"

"Yeah"

"And..."

"And nothing we just chatted a bit but that was it"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, he has a girlfriend and it's a bit late to tell him now, isn't it?" I turned to watch Nessie and Emmett feeding the ducks to end the discussion.

Nessie was having a great time until she slipped off the rock she was standing on, landing in the water. I had started running over to her when Emmett scoped her out and she started laughing.

"Emmett I told you not to let her get wet" I yelled "why weren't you watching her"

"Sorry Bells, I was distracted by those turtles" he pointed to two turtles rooting on the bank

Rosalie and I started laughing, trust Emmett to find that amusing

"Well you get to carry the wet child home" I said and we left.

xXxXxXxXx

Everything started to settle down again in the weeks after the party. Rosalie still thought I should tell Edward but I really wasn't sure. I hardly knew him, he had a girlfriend and I didn't know what to say.

We had almost forgotten about the whole Edward situation when we got a new girl at work. It was Alice Cullen! Now I was constantly reminded of Edward. At work I saw his sister and at home I saw his daughter. I knew I would eventually have to tell him.

One afternoon I had picked up Nessie from day-care and when we walked in the door we saw Alice and Rosalie sitting in the middle of the lounge room surrounded with pictures, paper and material samples. Nessie's eyes lit up as she began walking towards them.

"Nessie don't touch a thing" I warned remembering they were working on the special summer edition for the magazine.

Nessie gave me an evil glare and then sat on Rosalie's lap. Rosalie loved children and couldn't wait to have her own.

"Nessie can help us, why don't you relax" said Rose

"Thanks but I will start tea, would you like to stay for tea Alice" I asked

"Um ok thanks, I will just ring Jasper and tell him I won't be home" she said

"Why don't you ask him to come over I'm sure Emmett would like some male company" said Rosalie

"Thanks I will" she said as she left the room to make the phone call

"Are you sure Nessie won't be in the way?" I asked Rose

"She's fine, don't worry about it"

Alice came back "Jasper's in" she said with a smile

I left the room to start on dinner.

I cooked crumbed lamb cutlets with my famous potato bake and steamed vegies and Jasper brought a bottle of wine to have with dinner.

After dinner we all drank coffee in the lounge room so Rose and Alice could continue working while we chatted. Nessie took her spot on Rosalie's lap again but she was getting bored so Alice would pick up two of the pictures or material samples and asked her which one she liked best. Nessie thought she was helping, she loved being like Rosalie.

Nessie's wasn't very original in her choices, if there was something pink she would chose it so when Alice showed her two pieces of material that were both pink she had to think about it.

Then she did something I have never seen her do before, she pinched the bridge of her nose while she made her decision. We all laughed at her, well everyone except Alice she was sitting there like a stunned mullet.

"Alice what's wrong?" asked Jasper as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Oh its nothing, just Edward does the same thing" she said then she snuggled into Jaspers side. Rosalie and I looked at each other and then back to Alice who was staring at me. I didn't know what to say. Thankfully Rosalie did.

"Nessie, do you want Uncle Emmy and Uncle Jasper to give you a bath?"

Nessie nodded. Rose stared at Emmett and he played along

"Come-on Nessie lets show Uncle Jazz your rubber ducky" Emmett knew when Rosalie well enough not to ask questions. Jasper looked confused but he followed them into the bathroom.

"She's Edwards isn't she?" whispered Alice

"Yes" I whispered back, not knowing what else to say

"Why didn't you tell him?" she asked, I could feel the tears running down my face and in Alice's eyes.

"It was one night, I never saw him again, well until your party"

"So are you going to tell him?"

"Yes, soon I just don't know how"

Alice rushed over to me and hugged me and we were both sitting there hugging and crying when Emmett, Jasper and Nessie came in.

"Why are you sad mummy?" asked Nessie

I put my arm out to her and she joined our embrace. I saw Emmett and Jasper look at each other than to Rosalie who shrugged.

When we had calmed down enough I got up and told Nessie it was time for bed.

"Give everyone a goodnight hug and kiss, then it's time for bed Nessie" I said

She went around and kissed everyone goodnight and I couldn't help noticing that Alice hugged her a little tighter than normal.

**Thanks for reading, Please let me know what you think, I would love to hear your suggestions.**

**I know it sounds like Alice was too calm about the whole situation but it should be explained in the next couple of chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maybe this time**

**I don't own twilight**

I was worried about facing Alice at work the next day. I didn't know how she would take it after she had some time to think it over. Alice surprised me of course when I arrived she bounded over to me and invited us to a BBQ lunch they were having to celebrate Edward getting a job at Saint Catherine's Hospital. I starred at her in disbelief, without even having to say a word, she turned to me resting her hand on my shoulder and said

"you can't avoid Edward forever, you don't have to tell him yet but please make it soon, plus you can't keep that cute little girl away from us forever, Esme and Carlisle have already missed two years of spoiling their grandchild they need to make up for lost time"

"Yes we will be there" I said as I walked to my desk so I could do some work and avoid Alice while I worried about what the weekend would bring.

The week flew by and before I knew it we were on our way to the Cullen's house. I was nervous the whole car trip fidgeting with my hair, clothing and make-up before moving onto Nessie's. I wanted us to both look our best. I was doing Nessie's hair for the third time when we pulled up. Before we got to the front door Rosalie stopped me looking me in the eyes she said "Calm down, Take a deep breath" then she turned and knocked on the door.

Esme greeted us; she looked down at Nessie with a huge grin on her face and picked her up, carrying her on her hip as she led us out the back.

"Did you see that" I whispered to Rosalie noting Esme's behaviour

"She knows" whispered back Rosalie and we both giggled. I knew it wouldn't take long for everyone to notice the resemblances between Nessie and Edward.

Esme sat next to Edward with Nessie on her lap; I was seated directly across from Edward and Tanya. We all congratulated Edward on his job. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves although Carlisle looked a little off. I dismissed it, deciding that he must just be tired from work.

Esme passed Nessie to Edward saying that she had to check some food in the oven.

I offered to help and went with her.

As soon as we were in the kitchen she pulled me into a big hug.

"Alice told me" she confessed

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner" I said feeling horrible

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is now we know, she really is a blessing for this family"

"Does everyone know?" I asked slightly shocked

"no just Alice and I but I don't think I will be able to keep it from Carlisle for too much longer, he is good at noticing things like this, he's going to be so happy" I could see the sorrow in her eyes but I couldn't understand why. She gave me a little squeeze and we went back outside forgetting about the food we were supposed to be checking on.

As we sat down Esme didn't take Nessie from Edward. I could help smiling they looked so cute together.

"Esme I know what you're doing" Said Tanya; I could feel the irritation creeping through me

"What's that Tanya" said Esme sweetly, while Alice rolled her eyes

"your trying to make Edward want a baby, well I have told him I'm not letting go of my figure for a long time yet" Tanya said with a laugh that was more of a cackle

Esme grinned at her, then gave me a little wink that I think most of the table saw.

I took Nessie off Edward when the food was ready, I didn't think he would want to try and eat while holding her. He looked a little relieved and let out a grateful sigh. I looked at him puzzled. Did he not like her? He must have noticed my look.

"Oh no it's just I was worried I would hurt her"

"How would you hurt her?" asked Esme

"I don't know I could stab her with my knife" gosh he really was a worrier

"I don't think you could hurt her, she's grown up with a mother who is the clumsiest thing on earth and Emmett, need I say more" said Rose and we all laughed mostly because it was true.

After lunch, Tanya had to go because she had to work, before leaving she spoke to Carlisle in hush tones so we couldn't hear what she was saying. Carlisle looked angry at whatever she was saying.

Nessie was sick on sitting at the table so let her explore the garden.

"Don't pick any of Esme's flowers" I warned as she ran across the lawn.

She came back a little later with a football she had found.

"Play mummy?" she asked I was about to answer when Esme spoke up

"Why don't you ask Edward, Jasper and Emmett they would love to play with you"

"Ok" she said and they all got up and started throwing the ball. Nessie was having a great time, she fell over a lot but she didn't mind. She soon got tired and rejoined the table.

The guys kept playing and I noticed that Edward was throwing the ball a lot harder at jasper than Emmett even aiming for his head. I didn't really know Edward that well but from what I knew this was not like him.

"What's with Edward?" I asked

"we don't really know, since our engagement party he has been a little different, but he won't tell us, he's just taking it out on poor jazz for some reason" said Alice

Soon a game of touch footie was started the teams were Rosalie and Emmett versus Alice, Jasper and Edward. I couldn't decide which team would win, Alice's team had an extra player but Edward wasn't passing the ball to Jasper while Rose's team had Emmett who is huge and a great athlete and Rose who everyone is slightly scared of.

Esme brought out a picnic blanket

"Carlisle why don't you lie down in the sun while you watch the kids, it will be good for you" she asked.

He nodded and took the blanket, he did look awfully tired.

"Nessie why don't you take these crackers and have a picnic with Carlisle?" said Esme

Nessie took the crackers and joined Carlisle on the blanket.

"So are you going to tell Edward?" Asked Esme

"Of course I will I just don't know when will be a goodtime, I don't know Edward that well, and it's a big thing to just throw on him" Esme nodded agreeing.

"Maybe get to know him a little first" I nodded while she continued "you know she looks just like him"

"What was he like as a baby?" I asked

"I don't know we adopted Edward and Alice when they were seven, but he was a sweet boy, well he still is actually, so tell me everything about Nessie, I have a lot to catch up on"

"Well her birthday is on July 27th umm I really don't know what to tell you, sorry" I apologized

"I know it must be hard, just tell me about her personality"

"Well she is really sweet, she cares about your feelings, she was a happy baby, she always smiles, and she's clumsy like me"

"She really is beautiful, will you let us be a part of her life"

"Of course, that's why I got teary at the engagement party, when I saw you and Carlisle with her I felt horrible for making her miss out on this time she could have had with you"

"We can make up for it now" and we turned our attention back to the game.

Alice was really fast but Edward kept causing them to lose because he wouldn't pass the ball to Jasper so Emmett and Rosalie ended up winning.

Nessie ran over to Jasper and asked him to spin her around by her legs, Edward looked like he would have a heart attack when he saw jasper pick her up by her ankles and start spinning but Edward didn't say anything he just watched. Nessie made him do it three more times but after the last time she was too dizzy to walk and crashed to the ground. She started crying so Jasper scoped her up and passed her to me.

"That would be right Jazz, give her to me when you made her cry" I joked

"You know me too well Bella, she's fun to play with but I know I can always give her back" Jasper said with a laugh

"Yeah that would be right" muttered Edward

"What" demanded Jasper

"you can't act like a man and take responsibility for your actions" I didn't know what Edward was talking about, we were just joking and by the sounds of it nobody else knew either because we all have blank expressions on our faces

"What are you on about" barked Jasper

"You heard me" shouted Edward; I was shocked to see him act this way

"Alright everybody calm down, Edward go sit at the dining table, we will be in, in a minute" Carlisle spoke this but he had everybody's attention. Edward walked inside.

"Now Bella and Jasper would you please accompany me inside" he asked, we both nodded, I passed Nessie who had stopped crying and was just being a sook wanting to be cuddled to Rosalie.

We walked into the dining room and I was surprised to see Edward sitting at the table waiting for us. I knew if it had been Charlie asking me or Emmett to go and wait at the dining table for him we would have been out the door and speeding down the freeway until we cleared our heads.

Carlisle motioned for us to sit, I felt like a naughty student who had been sent to the principal's office.

"Edward, that outbreak was very unlike you, do you want to explain yourself?" ask Carlisle

Edward shook his head

"Fine then son, Jasper do you have anything to say?"

"No I don't know what I have done to cause Edwards reaction" replied Jasper

"Now Edward can you please give Jasper a reason" I watch Carlisle as he was so calm the whole time, but I really wasn't sure why I was involved.

"I just don't have any respect for Jasper" answered Edward "he just left Bella with Nessie and didn't take any responsibility"

Carlisle looked at me so I spoke "She fell over she just wanted a hug from me" I was confused by what Edward had said. Edward shook his head "that's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean?" asked Carlisle

"I wasn't talking about today" then it all dawned on me

"Umm Edward, Jasper isn't Nessie's dad, if that's what you mean" I said in more of a whisper

"Oh" said Edward, Jasper and Carlisle at the same time.

"who is?" blurted out Edward, I gasped not knowing what to say

"Edward!" said Carlisle

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to be rude" said Edward looking at his shoes rather than at me.

"Well you better apologise to everyone" said Carlisle as he left the room

"Sorry Jasper I just, well, er" stuttered Edward

"Don't worry about it mate, you were just trying to look out for Bella, but how did you get that into your head?" asked Jasper

"Just something you said at the engagement party" confessed Edward as we all walked back outside.

Edward apologized to everyone for his outburst and not long after we left as it was getting late and Nessie was getting grumpy.

**Ok sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter but I was having trouble getting out what I wanted to say plus I have been reading New Moon again and I want to finish it before I see the movie. Yay Four more sleeps!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Do you want Edwards POV for this chapter? I would love any suggestions**

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**Maybe this time (EPOV)**

**I don't own twilight.**

Alice burst through my door. "We are having a family BBQ this weekend to celebrate you finishing uni and getting a job at St Catherine's Hospital" she squealed, I couldn't understand why she was so excited. "I have already invited Rose, Emmett and Bella" she admitted "so you better invite Tanya" she quickly added.

"Alice this is hardly a family BBQ" I wasn't sure why she was inviting all these people although I did like the thought that I would see Bella again. I didn't think I was being unreasonable with my feeling for Bella; she was the first and only girl I had ever been 'intimate' with. Tanya said she didn't believe in sex before marriage and I respected her beliefs.

I could see myself growing old with Tanya, it just made sense. I was a doctor and she was a nurse we would be working at the same hospital. She got along well with my family and I with hers. There was only one thing bothering me, she was starting to irritate me.

That night Tanya and Jasper came over for a family dinner. Alice and I still lived with our parents. It wasn't that we couldn't move out, but we were so thankful to be adopted by them and they loved us more than we knew was possible, so we didn't see the need to move out yet. Alice would move out with Jasper when they got married.

Dinner was Tense. Esme looked on the verge of tears, Carlisle looked apprehensive, Alice was trying really hard to try something from us and keeping secrets is not one of her strong points. I was ignoring Jasper well not really ignoring but I would just brush aside anything he said, I was still upset about what he said after the engagement party, how could he leave Bella while she was pregnant like nothing had happened and then move onto my sister.

Nobody really spoke at dinner, Jasper had given up on trying to talk to me, Esme and Carlisle just played with their food not actually eating any and Alice looked like she was concentrating on not spilling her secret. That left the conversation to Tanya, she dribbled on about something, I doubt anyone actually heard a word she said but she didn't seem to notice.

Finally Carlisle spoke "kids I got some bad news today" I felt my stomach drop; I already knew what he was going to say.

"I got the results from my scan, the cancer in my brain has gotten worse, and the doctors won't be able to operate"

"There must be something else they can do" asked Alice, she always looked on the positive

Carlisle shook his head

"How long?" I whispered not really wanting the answer

"A few months" how could he be so calm, why did this have to happen to him.

Nobody spoke for a while, we were all lost in our thoughts when Tanya started prattling on about making sure Carlisle was comfortable and pain management, I didn't want to hear it, none of us did. Carlisle is a fricken doctor for goodness sake he knows what he is dealing with.

I was actually happy to hear Jaspers voice "should I call Rose and tell them not to come over tomorrow?" he asked

"No" gasped Alice, we all turned to her then Esme agreed

"We will continue living, this will not change anything, we will have a nice time tomorrow and they will not know anything is wrong, do I make myself clear?" we all nodded.

"Well Carlisle, tomorrow is going to be a big day for you, you will need your rest, I will bring you up a cup of tea" said Tanya, this was going to be painful, I could see it already, Tanya was going into nurse mode. She did it anytime someone was ill, it didn't matter if it was just a cold, she would boss them around because she is a nurse, it didn't matter that Carlisle and I were doctors.

Carlisle obeyed Tanya and went up stairs, I didn't know why he let her boss him around, he was... no he is such a strong man he could do what he thought was best for himself not what Tanya decided was best for him.

Alice grabbed Emse's hand and led her out of the room. So I started clearing the table, Jasper started to help

"Don't worry I'll do it" I said with a grunt, he didn't say anything and just left the room. He was used to my bad mood and didn't argue with me.

After I finished packing the dishwasher I looked for something else to do. I started scrubbing down the benches and it felt surprising good. It wasn't long before all the benches, the sink and even the floor was sparkling clean, not that they weren't before as Esme always ensured our how was spotless. I felt satisfied when I had finished so I went to bed, I didn't even bother to say goodnight to Tanya, she would let herself out.

The next morning at breakfast Esme and Alice were having another secret chat, I didn't want to intrude so I put my energy into making sure the bathroom was germ free. I had wiped down the sink, poured bleach into the toilet and was about to start on the shower when Esme walked in. She still had tears in her eyes but this time they looked like tears of joy instead of sadness, I couldn't work out why but she pulled me into a hug and didn't say a word. Then she grabbed the scrubbing brush at started scrubbing the bath. We both cleaned together in silence until the doorbell rang signalling the arrival of Tanya.

I greeted her the usual way, a quick hug and a kiss on the lips with no tongue. I wondered how she would react if I slipped in my tongue but thought it best not to test her today. Tanya went to check on Carlisle who was fine, while I got the outside chairs and table out of the shed and cleaned the dust of them. We were all sitting outside when our guests arrived, Esme practically jumped out of her seat and ran to the door.

Esme returned holding Nessie, while Bella sat across from me she looked slightly flushed as if she had been laughing.

Esme passed me Nessie because she had to check on something in the oven. I didn't really know how I was supposed to hold the little girl, I didn't want to break her but she seemed comfortable so I tried not to move her. After a while she turned to face me and started playing with my hair. I didn't even notice Esme comeback because I couldn't take my eyes off Nessie, she was chatting animatedly about something and it just felt so right. I couldn't wait to have children of my own but Tanya wasn't interested at the moment.

I glanced at Jasper a few times to see his reaction to me holding his own child but he didn't seem to mind at all.

The food was ready and I was still holding Nessie. I could feel the panic building up inside of me. What would I do? Then Bella held out her arms to take her. I was so thankful I sighed in relief. Bella gave me a puzzled look, I had offended her.

"Oh no it's just I was worried I would hurt her" I admitted, while the list of ways I would injure the little girl ran through my head.

"How would you hurt her?" asked Esme

"I don't know I could stab her with my knife" I admitted or I could drop her, feed her something that she allergic to, I couldn't stop seeing the ways that this lunch could end with a catastrophe.

"I don't think you could hurt her, she's grown up with a mother who is the clumsiest thing on earth and Emmett, need I say more" said Rose, everyone laughed but I wondered how many times Nessie had been dropped.

Tanya had to leave straight after lunch because she had to work. Before she left she spoke to Carlisle, I couldn't hear what she said but I didn't have to, she would be bossing him around. I was going to have to make her stop that. Carlisle could take care of himself.

Esme suggested that Emmett, Jasper and I play ball with Nessie, she fell over a lot, I was worried each time she fell but I was too far away to catch her and most times she would laugh. She soon got bored and went back to her mother.

We kept playing for a while, I found that throwing the ball as hard as I could at Jasper and aiming for his head helped me relieve some of the anger I felt towards him. When Alice and Rosalie decided we should play touch football and I was stuck on Alice and Jasper's team my whole strategy was lost. I thought tackling him would help relieve more anger than throwing the ball so I didn't throw the ball to him at all. This did cause us to lose the game but I really didn't care.

After the game Nessie asked Jasper to spin her around. When he grabbed her by her ankles as starting spinning I almost yelled at him to stop, I was worried he would drop her or hurt her legs or she would hit her head on the ground. He had done it a few times and she was trying to walk around but she was too dizzy to walk straight. She fell over and started crying. She looked so sad.

Jasper picked her up and passed her to Bella, I was worried about him moving her in case she had any internal injuries but then I realised I was maybe overreacting a little bit.

"That would be right Jazz, give her to me when you made her cry" Bella said

"You know me too well Bella, she's fun to play with but I know I can always give her back" Jasper said with a laugh, when he said this I just snapped

"Yeah that would be right" I muttered

"What" demanded Jasper

"You can't act like a man and take responsibility for your actions"

"What are you on about" barked Jasper

"You heard me" I shouted

"Alright everybody calm down, Edward go sit at the dining table, we will be in, in a minute" Said Carlisle so I walked inside.

Carlisle came into the dining room followed by Jasper and Bella.

"Edward, that outbreak was very unlike you, do you want to explain yourself?" ask Carlisle

I shook my head, I already felt bad for my outburst in front of everyone.

"Fine then son, Jasper do you have anything to say?"

"No I don't know what I have done to cause Edwards reaction" replied Jasper

"Now Edward can you please give Jasper a reason"

"I just don't have any respect for Jasper" I answered "he just left Bella with Nessie and didn't take any responsibility"

"She fell over her just wanted a hug from me" said Bella, she looked confused.

I shook my head "that's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean?" asked Carlisle

"I wasn't talking about today" did I have to spell it out for her.

"Umm Edward, Jasper isn't Nessie's dad, if that's what you mean" I she whispered

"Oh" was all I said I couldn't think of anything intelligible then I blurted out "who is?"

"Edward!" said Carlisle although he didn't have to because I immediately knew I had said the wrong thing.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to be rude" I couldn't look at her while I spoke to her, I couldn't imagine what she thought of me. Today I was not in the best of moods and I was discomfited that she had seen me acting like that,

"Well you better apologise to everyone" said Carlisle as he left the room

"Sorry Jasper I just, well, er" I couldn't believe I was stuttering, I never stutter, Bella is having a negative effect on me.

"Don't worry about it mate, you were just trying to look out for Bella, but how did you get that into your head?" asked Jasper

"Just something you said at the engagement party" I confessed hoping they would ask any more questions.

I went outside and apologised to everyone, shortly after they all left.

Alice bounded over to me and told me "stop worrying you need the calm down" then she went up to her room with Jasper. I felt like her words had a hidden meaning and the more I thought about them the more meaning I could find.

**Thanks for reading it, I hope this answers some of your questions; Please let me know what you think. Thank you for all your reviews.**

**New Moon is out in 1 hour and 10 minutes, I am so jealous of my friend that are going to the midnight screening, I am going to a later one so I have to wait another 10 hours and 40 minutes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**No matter what**

The day after the Cullen's BBQ Rosalie suggested we go to a cafe' for breakfast and then the park afterward. This was becoming a ritual. I agreed knowing that she really just wanted to know what happened when I spoke with Edward, Jasper and Carlisle. This time I came prepared bringing some extra clothes for Nessie.

Rosalie rushed through breakfast, so as soon as we got to the park she handed Nessie the bread and told Emmett to watch her. I don't even think he was out of hearing distance when she started asking questions

"So what happened with Carlisle and Edward?"

"Well, you know how Edward said something about Jasper and responsibilities?"

"Yeah" she nodded eagerly

"Well Edward thought Jasper was Nessie's father" I said this a little too loud because Emmett looked over. I wondered if he heard or misheard and would now think Jasper is Nessie's dad too.

"Oh" she said

"Then he asked me who was" I added

"What did you say?" she looked like a child on Christmas, her eyes were shinning with excitement, Rosalie could never pass an opportunity for some good gossip.

"Nothing, my mind when blank and before I could answer he apologised for being rude" then we got onto the topic of Tanya before we were interrupted but a scream. It was Nessie; she slipped off a rock and hit her head. It was bleeding; it didn't look too bad so we took her home to clean her up. Once we got home and I had a closer look I knew she would need stitches, I had been injured enough times to know this.

I drove Nessie to St Catherine's Hospital, I was a regular there. I hoped I would get a glimpse of Edward working with his lab coat and stethoscope but I was worried about what he would think if he saw Nessie. I could tell he worried about her and I didn't want him to think I was a bad mother.

We had to wait for about an hour before we could see a doctor, when we walked into the room it was Edward. He took one look at Nessie and gasped, I didn't think this was a good reaction for a doctor.

"What happened?" he asked

"She fell off a rock and hit her head" I confessed

"Well, sit her on the bed and I will take a look at her" he said. I briefly wondered if there was some code or practice that said doctor couldn't examine their own family members. He didn't know so it didn't really matter.

"She's going to need stitches" he said, he looked slightly sympathetic

"Yep" I agreed

"You don't look concerned?" he questioned

"Oh, I knew she would" I didn't think I should be getting upset over something as trivial as stitches

He gave me a funny look and then said "well I better start"

He did a pretty good job and she only needed six stitches.

"Say thank you to Edward, oops I mean Doctor Cullen" I said to Nessie who just looked at me wipe eyed

"Edwards fine" he said

"Say thank you to Edward for making you better"

"Thank you Edward" mumbled Nessie and she gave him a hug. He looked slightly alarmed as he hugged her back. I realised that doctors probably should be hugging their patients but Nessie didn't know that.

I took Nessie to the gift shop to buy her a chocolate for being such a good girl. When I finished paying for it I noticed she was gone, I looked around the shop and then walked out into the foyer to see her in Esme's arms. I wondered what Esme and Carlisle were doing in the hospital but knew not to ask.

"We were about to get a coffee, would you like to join us?" asked Carlisle

"Sure, we would love to"

We went to a little cafe' not far from the hospital. I ordered some banana bread for Nessie because we had missed lunch.

"What did you do to your head?" Carlisle asked Nessie

"I fell" she explained

"Off a rock at the park" I added

Esme was very quiet but she looked like she was going to explode, her eyes were begging me, I knew she wanted to tell Carlisle. I almost nodded but I thought that it would be rude to Edward if he was the last to know.

"Will Edward be home tonight?" I asked

"Yes he will" said Esme

"Would it be alright if I came over and spoke to him and the rest of the family?" I asked

"Of course" said Esme

"Actually I changed my mind" I said. Esme's face dropped instantly

"Why don't you all come to our place for dinner" I added

"Are you sure, there are quite a few of us" she asked

"Not it will be fine, well we better go, we have some shopping to do, so I will see you tonight"

At home I told Rosalie about Edward at the hospital and my plan for tonight. I instantly regretted my decision; I was going to tell Edward in a place he doesn't feel comfortable.

"Just say it's a thankyou diner for him taking care of Nessie today, then after dinner tell him and if he's ok tell everyone else" Rosalie was right and I really couldn't delay it any longer.

They were due in half an hour, the house was clean, the food was cooking, I was dressed now all I had to do was get Nessie ready. I didn't know what to dress her in. I finally settled on a pale green dress that had pink flowers embroidered around the edges. She was a bit grumpy because her head was hurting so I didn't try to do her hair I just left it out quickly running a brush through it.

I was contemplating changing again as I was wearing a black shirt and a blue top but the doorbell rang and forced me to stick with this decision. They were early. I was relieved to see that Tanya wasn't with them.

Alice was first to walk through the door, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered in my ear

"Don't worry everything will be fine"

Esme had brought a couple of bottles of wine; I took them to the kitchen and began pouring everyone a glass. I brought everyone their wine while Nessie showed them her head. She was loving the attention.

I made roasted vegetable and chicken penne, while we ate we all seemed on edge, Rosalie, Esme, Alice and I all knew what was going to happen tonight and Jasper seemed to be picking up on our nerves because he was looking very anxious , Carlisle was very quiet and didn't really touch his food, Thankfully Emmett didn't notice anything and he made up for any lost conversation mostly by telling embarrassing stories from our childhood, which got Jasper started on Rosalie's and then Edward started on Alice's. It turned out to be a very entertaining night and I wished the food wouldn't run out so we didn't have to stop.

I sent everyone to sit in the lounge room while I made coffees. I asked Edward to help me.

I turned on the kettle and asked him what he wanted. I made his tea and my coffee and then sat down at the table. He looked confused but he followed suit and sat down with me. I didn't know what to say.

"Edward" he looked up at me, when his eyes met mine I thought I would melt

"I have something to tell you, now I want you to know that I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do, I just have to tell you this" I knew I was rambling

"Just tell me" his voice was soft but I couldn't read any emotions from his face

"Well, umm, err" I knew I just had to say it but I couldn't find the will to make myself do it.

"Remember yesterday when you asked me who Nessie's father was, well she's yours" I just blurted it out, it probably wasn't the right way to do it but I guessed it would be like taking off a bandaid.

He didn't say anything; he just looked at his tea

"Edward?"

"Ok" he answered is sounded calculated while his face was blank.

"I don't want you to feel pressured you don't have to do anything differently, I just thought you do have a right to know"

"why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked in the same carefully calculated voice

"Edward, I didn't know anything about you, all I knew is your first name, what was I supposed to do?"

"ok then" he looked slightly strained and I wondered what he was thinking.

"what do I do now?" he asked

"well its really up to you, you don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with, if you want we can go on like nothing happened" I told him, not really knowing what to say. I hoped he would want to be a part of Nessie's life.

"No" I felt my heart sink, even though I didn't know what he was saying no to, I waited for him to speak again

"No, I do want to be a part of her life, maybe I could visit her or she could visit me sometimes" I nodded, this was going better than expected

"Are you sure she mine though?" he asked

"Yes positive, can't you see she looks just like you"

"Really?" he asked

"Yep, she has your hair, your eyes, she even has the same twinkle in her eyes"

"Oh ok then, I had never noticed" he didn't look convinced

"You know Edward for someone so smart you can be really slow" he grinned at me and I saw more of Nessie in his expression

"Do you mind if I tell my family and Tanya" he asked

"I think that would be a great idea" I smiled at him warmly he nodded so we made the coffees and tea and walked out to the others, everyone had huge grins on their faces.

"Alice blabbed" said Emmett and we all laughed

Edward sat next to Nessie. I felt so much lighter now I had that off my chest and I was surprised how well it went so I kept glancing at him just waiting for it to all dawn on him.

"So Carlisle what do you want to be called, Grandpa? Grandad? Pops?" asked Emmett

"I don't really mind, I'm just happy I got to meet her before it was too late" he said with a sigh, everyone looked at him.

"There family, they should know" said Carlisle as if he was answering a question "I have cancer, I don't have long to live"

I looked around the room, everyone was speechless. I didn't know how to feel, what to say or even how to act.

**Thank you for reading and thanks for all your nice reviews.**

**Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, I couldn't get it the way I wanted it, I'm still not happy with it but it's the best I can do at the moment. So please tell me what you think so I can make the next chapter better.**

**Btw I loved New Moon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Take the time.**

**I don't own twilight**

I felt horrible when I thought about Carlisle being sick and missing out on seeing Nessie grow up. I decided that I shouldn't deny Charlie that to, so I rang him to see if he wanted to spend some time with Nessie.

After a very short phone call he told me that he couldn't see Nessie because Sue's daughter Leah, from her first marriage had moved in with them. I didn't understand why this was keeping him from seeing Nessie. I decided to drop the subject and hoped he would want to see Nessie soon.

At work I got a call from Edward, he wanted to meet up. We arranged to meet after work and Alice said she would pick up Nessie from day care and take her back to their place so she could spend some time with Esme and Carlisle.

I was nervous while I waited for Edward to show up, I couldn't really work out what he wanted to see me for. I was worried that he was too calm when I told him about Nessie and now he was going to change his mind and never want to see us again. Finally he arrived and stopped my worrying with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for seeing me Bella" he said, not looking at me, I could tell he was embarrassed but I couldn't understand why.

"That's fine" I answered back "is everything alright Edward?"

He frowned "I told Tanya, this morning"

"How did it go?"

"Not very well, she said you were almost certainly doing it for my family's money"

When I heard this I could feel my face going red not the nice pink from blushing but red form anger, I tried to calm down "do you think she's right" I asked through clenched teeth"

He shook his head "no, well I don't think so, but well we used protection"

"Yeah I have been wondering about that, where did you get the condom from that night?"

"My wallet" he looked like he didn't want to be talking about this in public

"Edward!"

"What?" he looked hurt

"You don't keep condoms in your wallet it weakens them, know wonder why we had Nessie"

"Oh sorry"

"Edward don't be sorry, Nessie was the best thing that has ever happened to me" I hoped that one day he would feel the same way.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean it that way. Do you think I could have Nessie for an afternoon or something one day soon?" I was so happy when I heard this.

"Sure Edward that would be great, I'm sure she would love it"

"Ok that's good and maybe if Tanya spent some time with Nessie she would feel better about it" I felt my face drop at the sound of Tanya's name, I tried to cover it up, pretending I had to sneeze. I wasn't really sure how I felt about Tanya yet. He was looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Yep I'm sure that would be great, when do you have some free time?"

"Well I have tomorrow off so could I pick her up from day care and I will bring her over after dinner?" He was keen I wondered how he would go trying to put Nessie down for her afternoon nap and he was having her over for dinner. I wished I could see this.

"Sure that would be great, I will tell them that you are picking her up tomorrow and I will leave a bag with some stuff to keep her entertained there too"

"Ok good, now do you have a routine for the afternoons?"

"Well, not really I just put her down for a nap in the afternoon while I made dinner and then she has a bath after we eat to settle her down before bed"

"Ok so how long does she normally sleep for?" he asked

"about an hour or two, it doesn't really matter, just have fun with her an if she looks like she going to fall asleep let her sleep but if she's happy staying up that will be fine too, try not to worry too much and just have a good time"

"What does she eat for dinner?"

"She should eat anything, nothing too spicy but just give her whatever you're having"

"How will I know if she has eaten enough?"

"Edward don't worry so much, when she stops eating she full"

"Does she have any allergies?"

"None that I know of, she will be fine"

"But what about" I cut him off before he could continue

"Edward you are a doctor, just use your best judgement" I really couldn't understand what was worrying him. "Ring me if you are having any trouble and I will come straight over" I added just to make him feel more comfortable but hoping he wouldn't have to call, I was looking forward to having an afternoon to myself.

We both went back to the Cullen's house, when we walked in the door we saw Nessie and Alice had been playing make-overs. Nessie had make-up on and Alice had even straightened her hair. I preferred her curls.

She came over to give me a hug

"Hey baby, I like your make-up and now your hair looks just like Edwards" she just looked at me and giggled "say hello to Edward" she want and gave Edward a hug too. He looked pale, "relax you will be fine tomorrow"

"Nessie say goodbye to everyone" she left to find everyone and then we left; we had things to do and tomorrow would be an interesting day.

The next morning as I dropped Nessie off at day-care I told her that Edward would be picking her up. She didn't seem to mind. As I unbuckled her from her car seat I realised that Edward wouldn't have one. I took Nessie inside and said goodbye to her before ringing Edward.

"Hi Edward"

"Bella, is everything ok" he sounded worried

"Yeah it's just I remembered you will need a car seat today"

"Its fine we already have one, Alice bought it yesterday, how did you think she brought Nessie home?"

"Oh I didn't even think about that, ok well see you tonight"

"Bye"

When I got to work I told Alice that it really wasn't necessary for her to buy a new car seat for Nessie.

"Look Bella, trust me it was for the best, we are all planning on seeing a lot more of Nessie plus Edward wouldn't want your old car seat in his car" I thought back to the car seat that was sitting in my car, it was covered in stains and had crumbs everywhere, then I thought of Edward and his always perfectly clean clothing and his perfectly clean bedroom I didn't think I would be much off by guessing his car was also perfectly clean.

"Ok I guess you're right, so how's he going he was pretty nervous yesterday" I asked

"He's very tense, he wanted to have some alone time with her and was going to take her to the park but then he got worried that something bad could happen at the park so he's just bringing her back to our house and has told everyone that they are not allowed to be home during part of her visit, he's even written an itinerary" I had to laugh when I heard this.

"What's on it?"

"Well he's going to pick her up at three, then from three to four hers going to spend some time with her, from four until five he thinks she will have a nap and Tanya will come over, at five thirty we are all allowed back home so we can watch her while he makes dinner and he's planning to eat at six"

"Well good luck to him, I can't wait to find out how it goes, what's he making for dinner?"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell us but he was on the internet last night researching"

"Oh ok well if she doesn't eat it, tell him not to worry, she can wait until she gets home, does he always worry this much?"

"He has always been a bit anal but I think he sees Nessie as very breakable and well he does see all the bad things that can happen while he's at work he never gets to see the good things" I could see where he was coming from.

We decided to go out for a coffee after work as Alice was banned from the house until five thirty. I was surprised when Alice left and my phone still hadn't rang. Everything must have been going well.

At seven there was a knock on the door and I greeted a very exhausted looking Edward and Nessie. Nessie ran into my arms and I picked her up and gave her a hug. "You look like you need a drink" I said to Edward and he smiled. "Well come in and I will see what we've got" I led him through the house into the kitchen. I was still holding Nessie and she smelt like coconut. "Have you already had a bath?" I asked her, she nodded happily.

"Is it ok if I put her to bed before I get you your drink?" I asked Edward

"Certainly" he responded, I loved the way he spoke, he always sounded so formal.

Nessie eyes were already closed before I had even finished changing her into her pyjamas.

"Ok so what do you want to drink" I asked Edward while I looked in the cupboard "We have Rum, Scotch, Whiskey" I moved them out of the way and was about to start reading out the bottles that were behind then when Edward asked for a scotch.

I got some ice out of the freezer and poured two generous glasses. "So how was your day?" I asked hoping he would tell me everything that happened.

"It was an experience" he said

"Good or bad?" I asked

"It was good but different" I cocked an eyebrow at him so he continued "Well, I don't know where to start"

"Tell me everything and start at the beginning"

"Alright, well I picked her up from day-care and she was a little reluctant to go with me until one of her teachers asked her if I was her daddy, he gave me a wicked grin and said yes, and she hasn't stopped calling me daddy since" I had to laugh when I heard this.

"She has always wanted a daddy" I admitted "she sees her friends with their daddy's and feels left out, at one stage she was calling Emmett daddy" He laughed when he heard this. I waited for him to continue

"When we got home, we played some games, then Tanya came over and we played a bit longer I tried to get her to sleep but she didn't want to, then we had dinner with the family and I gave her a bath"

"Wow that sounds like you had a good time, what did Tanya think?"

"Tanya needs a little longer to get used to her"

"Did Nessie get alone with Tanya?" I knew I shouldn't ask this but I couldn't help being nosy.

"She was fine" he sounded strained when he said this, he must be lying, I couldn't wait to asked Nessie and Alice about it tomorrow.

"So what did you have for dinner?" I was curious in what he cooked after all his research

He drained his drink and then poured himself another scotch before answering "Chicken and vegetables" I didn't know what to ask next, why had dinner caused Edward to skull his drink?

When I didn't say anything he continued "Well it was a bit messy luckily Esme suggested we have a picnic outside"

"Ok so that's why you bathed her?" he just nodded. I wondered if Nessie had destroyed anything valuable in the Cullen's house.

We chatted for a while and we didn't notice how late it had gotten until we finished the bottle of scotch.

"Edward I don't think you should drive home, how about you stay the night"

"OK" he answered calmly I got one of Emmetts t-shirts for him to wear. It swam on him and I started giggling I think the scotch may have had something to do with that. I felt embaresed that I was giggling infront of him.

I led him down the hall, "You can have my bed and I will sleep with Nessie" I stated

"No I cant do that do you, you sleep in the bed and I will sleep on the lounge"

"No way Edward, its too short for you, you will hurt your back" we argued back and forth until we decided that we would share my bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N Thanks for reading and thank you for your reviews. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Sorry this chapter took so long to post but the next one will be up really soon. The next one will be Edward POV so I hope you enjoy it.****e kjnJKNC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a Child **

**EPOV**

**I don't own anything**

I was awakened early in the morning by a tiny voice in my ear. I was shocked at first until I remembered where I was. It was Nessie and she wanted to get into bed with us too. I picked her up and placed her in-between Bella and myself. I looked at my watch to see that it was five o'clock. I didn't have to get up until five thirty. I tried going back to sleep but I couldn't, I was thinking about my week and the events that led up to this.

I had only just found out that I was Nessie's father. I was shocked at first but after thinking about it I realised that it could turn out to be a blessing in disguise. When I told Tanya she was not happy at all. We had one of the biggest fights we had ever had and I was afraid she would leave me. I eventually ensures Tanya that she just had to get to know Nessie and maybe even Bella and she would feel better about the while situation.

Tanya agreed to a play date with Nessie. I arranged to have some alone time with Nessie before Tanya came over, I really hoped Tanya would fall for Nessie the same way my family and I had. I was worried about having Nessie alone but I knew it was something I had to do.

I picked up Nessie from day-care and one of her teachers asked her if I was her 'daddy' then she gave me a purely evil grin and nodded. I didn't want to upset her so I agreed. When we got to my house she got all shy and looked around for Bella, soon she warmed up to me and we played with some of the toys Bella had packed for her. I really enjoyed spending time with her.

When Tanya arrived we continued playing games but Tanya just watched, I tried to get Tanya to get involved but she wouldn't. I tried to put Nessie down for a nap on my bed but she cried everything I made her lay down so I gave up. I was exhausted from chasing Nessie around the house so I was glad to see my family return.

I wasn't really sure what she would eat so I cooked chicken with every type of vegetable I could think of that way she could choose which ones she wanted to eat and I made a BBQ dipping sauce. I put it all on big serving plates and we ate outside on a picnic blanket. It was Esme's idea. Nessie loved the dipping sauce and somehow ended up covered in it.

Esme and I bathed Nessie, Carlisle watched too. He only sat on the toilet because he didn't feel up to sitting on the floor and leaning over the bath tub. Nessie loved the jets in our spa. I didn't know how safe it would be to turn them on but Esme assured me that it would be fine.

When I dropped Nessie back at Bella's, she invited me in for a drink. We chatted and after a bottle of scotch later I ended up sleeping in her bed with her and waking up now. Nothing happened of course, I could never do that to Tanya but I still wasn't looking forward to telling her.

I was just starting to doze off again when my phone alarm went off signalling that it was time for me to get up. I heard a groan as my alarm woke Bella. I quickly turned it off and hopped out of bed. Bella sat up looking at me with sheer panic on her face, then she relaxed when she realised it was me. She was about to get up when I stopped her.

"Don't get up, I will let myself out" I said, she looked pleased. I'm sure she felt the same as me, tired and slightly hung over.

"Help yourself to some breakfast" she called out as I slipped out of the room.

I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water when I turned around I saw Emmett staring at me in just a pair of boxers. At first he looked annoyed but then his face broke into a huge grin. He winked at me and then left the room. I didn't have time to say anything to him, he was already gone. I left the house making sure I locked the door behind me. I still had to get home and change before work.

At work I delivered my first baby. It was a scary experience and I was slightly glad I didn't have to watch Bella go through all that pain. The patient's partner did not think I was capable of understanding what his wife was dealing with. He even tried the "Do you have children" line on me, I could tell he thought this would give him the advantage. I replied smugly "Yes I have a two year old daughter" I 'forgot' to add that I wasn't around when she was born but the look on his face was priceless and he calmed down a lot after that.

When I saw the couple holding their baby boy they looked so happy, I wished I was there when Nessie was born so I could have shared that special time with Bella. I couldn't wait to see Bella so I could ask her all about Nessie's birth.

That night when I got home Tanya was already there. She said she was helping Esme with Carlisle. I took her out for dinner so when I told her I slept at Bella's she wouldn't make a scene in front of Esme and Carlisle, they didn't need to see this, they had enough to worry about.

I took her to a nice restaurant and when we were seated I held her hand across the table and caressed it with my thumb. I decided to start off and work my way up to telling her.

"So what did you think of Nessie?" I asked, she shrugged

"She's fine, I guess" her answer made me cringe. How could she not fall head over heels for Nessie, I hardly knew Nessie but I was already madly in love with her and I knew I would do absolutely anything for her. When I didn't speak again she continued "I guess kids just aren't my thing, they irritate me and well I want you all to myself" I knew she added the last part to seem cute but it didn't work. We were almost finished our dinner so I decided to tell her about last night.

"Tanya, last night when I dropped Nessie off, I had a few drinks with Bella, I guess I was stressed and I drank too much to drive home so I slept at her house" she was giving me an evil glare and I didn't want to continue but I knew I had to "and the lounge was to small so I shared a bed with Bella"

Her face was a mixture of emotions, hurt, anger and shame "How could you do this to me, what happened to all your moral values, what is it with this girl that your principles just go out the window. We were supposed to wait until marriage, our wedding is so close how could you do this to me? I don't want you to see Bella anymore, you can see your daughter because I can't stop that but no more Bella" she was yelling, I thought she was finished but when I didn't answer her she only took a deep breath and continued

"Edward how could you hurt me like this while I am always at your house taking care of your father and in a different way your mother, she needs to be looked after too. She's scared and she needs someone to talk to"

"I'm sorry" I told her looking into her cold blue eyes that really weren't as pretty as I had once thought they were.

She didn't say anything, I decided it was time to leave we had already made too much of a public spectacle here. When we reached her car I lent in to give her a kiss but she turned her head so I ended up kissing her cheek.

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks for reading. Even though Edward knows about Nessie now I still have a few more ideas so I won't be finishing the story yet!**


	12. Chapter 12

**No air**

**A/N I don't own twilight **

I woke up during the night and he had smuggled into my side, I breathed in his scent and wished that we could stay this way forever. I kissed him softy of the crown of his head the same way I do to Nessie before snuggling closer to him and falling asleep.

I was awoken again by a tiny pair of feet digging into my spine, this time I could tell it was almost morning as I could see the morning light streaming in under the curtains. Nessie had joined us, I didn't know how she got in here or how I was going to explain why Edward was sleeping in my bed but I didn't care I was too tired.

It wasn't long after Edward left that Nessie decided it was time for me to wake up and the questions began.

"Mummy, I want a drink" she said in a hushed tone, I groaned as I got out of bed to grab her a bottle of water.

"Anything else?" I asked when she shook her head I got back into bed and gave her a cuddle.

"Why was daddy here?" she asked, I laughed when she called him daddy.

"He was having a sleep over" I answered truthfully

"Ok" she didn't seem really interested.

"Did you have fun with Daddy yesterday?" I asked

"Yep"

"What about Tanya?" she scrunched up her nose but didn't say anything, "What did you do with Daddy and Tanya?"

"We played"

"Did you have fun?"

"Yep" her eyes were sparkling with happiness, I could tell she really did like Edward, I was glad because I really liked him too.

I asked Alice for all the details about yesterday, but she didn't really have much to tell me, she said Edward worried too much but that was no surprise.

"What about Tanya?" I asked feeling my cheeks warming

"Well I didn't get to see her until we arrived for dinner because of Edwards alone time rule but she didn't really have much to do with Nessie, she tried to smooch up to Edward a few times but he was preoccupied with Nessie, I don't think he let her out of his sight the whole time.

"Did Nessie break anything?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer

"Nope Edward baby proofed most of the house" wow he really was keen.

Rosalie joined our convocation, I hadn't seen her this morning because of Edward I was awake earlier than usual so I had beaten her to work.

"Bella, I heard you had a sleepover last night" she said with a wink, I saw Alice's face drop.

"How did you know, I didn't see you at all last night?"

"Emmett caught him in the kitchen this morning"

"Poor Edward, Em would have given him a heart attack" when I said this Alice's eyes lit up.

"So tell us all about it" she said looking happy

"It was nothing, he dropped Nessie off, then we had a few drinks and I thought he shouldn't drive home so he stayed over"

"Where did he sleep" asked Rosalie, she always knew what to ask to get the most information

"In my bed" I said and I could feel my cheeks burning

"And where did you sleep?"

"In my bed" they both looked happy "Alice don't worry, nothing happened, we just slept, I wouldn't do anything to Edward I know he is with Tanya" I added hoping Alice wouldn't be mad.

"Don't worry about it Bella, we all like you much more than Tanya, anyway I think she's just using Edward as a cover up and she's secretly gay"

We all laughed until one of our bosses walked past and we decided we better actually do some work.

That afternoon when I picked up Nessie from day care I took her to get an ice-cream, we had been spending so much time apart so I thought we should have some mummy daughter time. We went to the park to eat our ice-creams then we watched the ducks but didn't go to close to them.

When we got home Alice and Jasper were sitting in the lounge room with Rosalie and Emmett.

"About time, where have you been?" asked Alice

"Sorry, I didn't know you were coming over, we went to get an ice-cream" I explained

"Yeah well maybe we forgot to tell you we were coming but anyway sit down we want to tell you something" I couldn't help laughing at Alice she could be so nutty at times

"Can I just clean up Nessie first?" I asked Alice looked at Nessie whose face and t-shirt was covered in rainbow ice-cream. She nodded then added "Be quick"

As I washed Nessie's face with a face washer and changed her into a fresh set of clothes I wondered what Alice and Jasper wanted to talk to us about. I was getting worried.

When I returned to the lounge room Alice started speaking at once.

"Well as you know Carlisle is sick and getting worse so we have made plans to move our wedding forward, it's not going to be the big event we were planning but having Carlisle there is more important, so we are going to have it in two weekends time" she spoke really quickly and I couldn't tell if it was to hide the sadness in her voice or because she was excited. "So Rosalie would you be my bridesmaid?" asked Alice, Rosalie said yes and went to hug Alice but Emmett stopped her

"Which one of your friend is going to be dancing with my Rosie, I want a word with them before the wedding" Emmett asked Jasper sternly, he hated when another guy even spoke to Rosalie

"Relax, Em, its Edward" said Jasper

"Oh, ok" Emmett smiled and let Rosalie go back to hugging Alice

"Bella, would you mind if we had Nessie as our flower girl?" asked Alice

"Not at all, I'm sure she would love to" and with that we started discussing wedding plans.

"If it's going to be in two weeks that means we have to have your bucks party this weekend" said Emmett excitedly

"Isn't that Edwards job to organise?" asked Jasper

"Well technically yes but I can guarantee that with me planning it, it will be awesome"

"I dunno" said Jasper looking worried

"Don't worry babe, I trust you and either way I am still having a hens night, isn't that right Rose?" said Alice as she kissed him on the cheek as Rosalie just nodded happily

"Ok well we better head off, see you on Saturday for shopping and then my hens night" said Alice, I wondered if I would be able to get Charlie and Sue to babysit, I hadn't really spoken to them much lately. I would ring them tomorrow.

"See you guys later, Jasper we will have your buck's night on the Friday so we have the whole weekend to recover" said Emmett with a chuckle, Jasper looked scared.

The next day after work Edward dropped in to see Nessie but she was having a nap, we had a coffee while he waited for her to wake up.

"I delivered my first baby at work yesterday" he said quite out of the blue, I didn't know how to respond.

"That would have been interesting" I said trying to be enthusiastic for him because he was clearly excited.

"Yeah it was, it made me wish I was there when you had Nessie"

"Oh sorry about that" I felt bad that he had missed out on so much

"No I didn't mean it like that, it is just it seemed like such a special moment, you know the patients partner was really worried about her, which was understandable but I was doing everything right and there was nothing else I could do and then he said to me "Do you have any children" as if he was trying to say that I couldn't sympathise with him so I said I have a two year old daughter, that really shut him up, I didn't mention that I only just found out she was mine and I wasn't present at her birth but it felt good" he was rambling and I got lost starring at his green eyes at then at that little tuft of hair that stuck out at a weird angel, I just wanted to touch "Can you tell me what it was like" Huh, I just stared at him

"Well?" I still didn't know what he was talking about

"Sorry?" I asked

"Tell me about having Nessie, I want to know everything you went through, everything that I missed out on" Gosh Edward guilt trip much?

"Ok, where should I start?" I asked buying time so I could think about what I would say.

"The beginning, when you found out you were pregnant"

"Ok well a few weeks after our night together I realised I was late but I didn't really think anything of it" my cheeks felt like they were on fire "so after another month or so I decided to take a test but I didn't really think I could be pregnant and it came back negative so I relaxed for a while and went back to my parting ways but then after another month when I was still late I took another test and it came back positive, then I took another four tests just to make sure and they were all positive, I really didn't know what I was going to do, I was in college, I hardly had any money, I had been drinking the whole time" I paused to recompose myself

"Did you consider termination?" He asked compassionately

"Yes but I only considered it briefly, I didn't even make an appointment. Rose was the one that talked me out of it, she helped me the whole way through my pregnancy, she came to all my birth classes, telling people that we were a couple and our baby would have two mummy's, she made me feel like I wasn't on my own. She was there while I gave birth holding my hand, wiping my forehead with a wet cloth and thinking of ways that we could make you pay for the pain you were causing me. Of course when they handed me Nessie all of that was forgotten"

"So you hated me for a while?"

"Well yes but only so I had someone to blame for all the pain I was going through, I didn't actually mean it" I confessed hoping he wouldn't get offended "and when I saw Nessie I forgave you, I really did"

I saw Edward glance down at his watch, when he noticed the time he had a panicked expression on his face "Sorry, I have to go, Tanya will be wondering where I am" then he left without even seeing Nessie. I hated they way I felt when he left, I knew I should have those feelings for him but I couldn't help them.

**A/N Thank you for reading and reviewing. I have had a few people asking me to make Tanya and Edward have a huge fight and break up. Don't worry they will but not quite yet. I just found out I am moving on Monday so I won't have internet access for a while so I am going to try and write as much as I can before then. I will still write and update when I can get internet access so that might be every two to three weeks. I'm really sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13

You were right

I don't own twilight

I couldn't wait for the weekend, on Friday night the guys were going on Jaspers bucks night, then we were going dress shopping on Saturday and had Alice's hen's party on Saturday night and Emmett was going to watch Nessie for me. Well that was the plan anyway.

On Friday night Rosalie had a quiet night and watched a couple of chick flicks, it was nice not to have Emmett chatting through the whole movie and teasing the actors. We went to bed pretty early knowing tomorrow would be a big day.

At four am my mobile phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" my voice was groggy from sleep

"Bella, it me Emmett, um we are in a little bit of trouble" said Emmett, I could tell he was drunk even though he wasn't slurring.

"What have you done?" this wasn't the first time Emmett had called at some ungodly hour

"Well we need you to bail us out" he began

"Who's we?" I asked

"Jasper, Edward and Me" Edward was in gaol, I was interested now.

"So how much do you need?" I asked

"Three hundred dollars each"

"Em, how am I supposed to come up with nine hundred dollars at this time of the night?"

"Come on Bells"

"I have a limit on my atm card I can only withdraw three hundred dollars per day from an atm, I will wake up Rose and see if she has the money" I was worried about my brother

"No don't tell Rosie, she will kill me and Alice can't find out either"

"Emmett, you can't keep this a secret"

"We won't we just want to tell them ourselves"

"Fine" I sighed "So what am I going to do about finding the money?"

"I don't know Bella, just find a way without waking up Rosalie" he was getting anxious now.

"OK I will see what I can do, see you in a bit"

I hung up the phone and tried to work out what I could do. I went back to my room to get changed, I didn't bother about doing my hair I just chucked it up into a messy ponytail. I was just about to shut the door behind me even though I didn't have a plan to get them out yet when I could hear Nessie calling me.

I raced back inside to get her before she woke Rosalie and I was at her door when Rosalie walked out holding Nessie, we all jumped not expecting to see each other.

"Why are you dressed?" asked Rosalie looking me up and down

"I am not feeling well so I am going to get something from the chemist" I was praying this would work.

"Ok well I hope your ok, I will take care of Nessie for you"

"Thanks Rosalie" I turned to walk out the door when Rosalie stopped me

"Oh Bella, don't even think about picking up the guys they have already rung Alice and Me and we are making them wait until the morning before we bail them out" my jaw dropped

"Nice one Rose"

"It was Alice's idea, Edward called her first and she said no then she rang me before Jasper could so I said no to him too, I didn't think they would bother about calling you too since we are living in the same house but they must be getting desperate"

I made us hot chocolates while Rose put Nessie back to bed. We sat and chatted for a while, Rose didn't know what they did either. We thought about calling them to tell them I wasn't coming but decided to make them sweat.

We went back to bed as Alice was picking us up at eight thirty and we would bail out the guys on our way to the shops.

Alice was early so of course we weren't ready, she was practically bouncing off the walls, she had already been shopping with Esme to get her wedding dress and Esme's mother of the bride outfit, so today we were getting Rosalie's bridesmaids dress, Nessie's flower girl dress , a dress for me and shoes for all of us.

When we were ready we went to bail out the guys, Alice and Rose weren't talking to the guys so I had to go in to bail them out and of course Nessie wanted to come with me. I walked up to a desk and asked who I had to speak to, I was told to see chief Swan, great Charlie.

I soon found Charlie, he looked uncomfortable when he was me and Nessie walking towards him.

"Hi dad" I said as Nessie ran to give him a hug.

"Hi Bella, you here for the guys" this wasn't the first time Emmett had spent the night in the slammer, it was a regular occurrence before he met Rose, she settled him down a lot.

I just nodded.

"Well you know the drill, here are the forms you have to sign," he said passing me the forms

"Thanks dad"

He nodded

"So how's Leah going?" I asked

"What?" he looked shocked

"You said Leah was staying with you" I wondered what was going on

"Oh yeah, she fine. Well are you done here I will get the guys"

"Ok" I sighed wondering why he didn't want to speak to me.

They all looked happy to see me. Edward looked like he was taking this the hardest, he looked like he would go into shock and I felt guilty for not coming down last night to pick them up.

As we left Nessie called out "Bye Pa" and I saw Edward look back at Charlie, his eyes were wide.

"So I see you met my dad" I whispered teasingly in Edward ear.

"Great first impression" he looked honestly worried

"Do you want me to formally introduce you"

"No, not today can we wait until he's not in uniform?" Edward pleaded

"Don't worry Edward, I was only teasing, you don't ever have to met him I hardly talk to him anyway"

"Oh" was all Edward said but I could tell he was relieved

"So what did you guys do anyway?" I asked just as we got to Alice's car.

"Well..." Emmett began

"Bella, get in the car, they can find their own way home" Yelled Alice, I shrugged and got in the car, I would find out later.

"Emmett don't forget you're watching Nessie tonight" I yelled as Alice drove off.

Alice took us to a shop that looked really expensive, the sales assistant knew Alice by name and spoke about the dresses Alice had picked out. I thought this would be a good thing as we would not have to wait around for hours while Alice tried to make up her mind. Alice had a vision so everything had to fit perfectly with her vision.

First Alice had Rosalie try on three different dresses that were very similar. They were all lavender, strapless and knee length. Alice looked like her head would explode she was concentrating so hard on the dresses. Finally Alice picked one but I couldn't really remember which one because they all looked the same.

Now that Rosalie's dress was finalised Alice could pick Nessie's as they had to match. Alice had four different dresses for Nessie to try on, one was fully lavender, another had the top in white and the shirt in lavender and the other two were white with lavender sashes and trimming. Nessie loved trying on the dresses and eventually the half white, half lavender one was chosen.

Alice turned to me "your turn" she said with a smirk. I got a little worried but I was pleasantly surprised when I had only one dress to try on.

"Trust me it will be perfect" she said with a wink as she handed me the pale blue cocktail dress.

I tried it on and she was right, it was gathered around the waist to hide my slight belly that I couldn't seem to get rid of since having Nessie, but it really emphasised my chest, I walked out of the change room. Alice and Rose said it looked great,

"Do you think it's a bit much?" I asked pointing to my chest

"No way show off those mumma jugs" said Rosalie with a wink

"Yeah you look hot, if you've got them you might as well flaunt them" added Alice

"OK I will get it" I went back into the change room and looked at myself one more time before getting undressed, I hoped this dress would make Edward notice me.

"OK now for the shoes" squealed Alice

Alice picked out white shoes for Nessie and silver shoes for Rose as she thought lavender would be too hard to match and it would look tacky. She decided gold shoes and accessories would look good with my dress so that is what I got, making sure the heels weren't too high because I didn't want to fall over too much.

We went back home to have a rest before Alice's hens party. In the car on the way home we wondered what the guys had done to get in trouble, we had forgotten about them while we were bust shopping, Rose and Alice didn't really care what they did as long as it wasn't anything too serious so they decided that they would act pissed off just for a while until they were grovelling just so we could have a bit of fun.

When we got home Edward and Jasper were at our place. Alice and Rosalie walked straight past them not even acknowledging there presence. They went to my room to hang up the dresses and put away the shoes, I made us some coffees and told Nessie to play with Edward.

They guys were in the lounge room so Alice and Rose came back into the kitchen and we drank our coffees waiting for them to make the first move.

They all walked in with their heads bowed, they looked truly sorry.

"We are sorry" said Jasper

Alice didn't say anything, she didn't even look at his face, which was probably a good thing because if it was me I would have cracked when I saw those puppy dog eyes.

"Rosie baby, please say something" begged Emmett

Rose looked at him, gave him a death stare and then returned back to staring at her coffee, she was good, she had Emmett wrapped around her little finger she would have him mopping the floors in five minutes if she wanted him to.

Jasper and Emmett continued with their grovelling, I was enjoying it when I felt Edward scoot closer to me.

"There not really mad are they?" he whispered in my ear

"No but don't tell them yet, this is so funny" I whispered back, he nodded "So what did you do?" I asked

"We all mooned a bus but we didn't realise that there was a cop car parked across the road" I could feel his breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear, it gave me goose bumps

I tried to suppress my laugh but it came out as a kind of moan, I felt my cheeks turning pink, I caught Edwards eye as he raised his eyebrow at me, now my cheeks were bright red not pink.

It had been about twenty minutes when Rosalie looked at Emmett and said "OK your forgiven but you better made it up to me tonight when I get back"

"Yes of course, I love you baby" said Emmett eagerly

"Same goes for you Jasper" said Alice

"Yes Ma'am" said Jasper as he grabbed her face and began covering it with soft kisses. When they parted Alice suggested that it was time to get ready. She had packed her clothes and they were on the car, Jasper got them for her.

In an hour we were ready, Rosalie had a veil and sash for Alice to wear

"There is no way I would be caught dead in that" said Alice sounding offended

"I didn't think you would but I thought if I didn't get them just in case, you would be upset" said Rosalie compassionately

"Thanks Rose, you do know me too well" Alice hugged Rose and then we left

We got to club and had a cocktail while we waited for the others to turn up. When everyone arrived there was a few of Alice's friends, some girls from work and Tanya. We had cocktails and danced all night, it was a great night. Tanya didn't speak to me at all but I really didn't care. She made a few bitchie comments but I let them slid right off me but Rosalie didn't.

"Tanya have you spoken to Edward today?" asked Rosalie sounding all sweet and caring

"No actually he hasn't answered my calls" replied Tanya

"Oh that's strange, maybe he's still pissed at you for not helping him out last night" Rosalie should be an actress she sounded so kind, Tanya wouldn't be ready for what was coming next

"What do you mean? He didn't call me last night" Tanya was sounding annoyed

"Really? That's odd, hmm maybe that's why, oh never mind" I almost laughed at Rosalie, Tanya looked at me so I tried to cover it up with a cough

"Maybe that's why...what?" Asked Tanya sternly

"Well he called Bella to bail him out of gaol last night, I thought it must have been because you wouldn't do it, oh well you can never guess these things" sighed Rosalie

Tanya looked furious, she stormed over to Alice

"Was your brother in gaol last night?" she was almost yelling at Alice

"Yes and he woke Bella up at four this morning asking her to bail him out" replied Alice sounding very concerned, she was almost as good an actress as Rosalie

Tanya got her phone out and stormed off outside, she returned a little later but she was very quiet and sulked.

While we were dancing I saw a girl who looked familiar, I couldn't put my finger on it until I got a little closer.

"Hi Bella" she said, then I realised who it was. She had gotten a hair cut

"Hi Leah, you cut your hair" I thought back to last time I had seen her, she had long shinny black hair, now her hair was short and spiky.

"Yeah I did, do you want to get a drink and catch up" she asked

"Sure" I told Rosalie I was going to the bar. We found a table and sat down.

"Wow it's so good to see you Bella, I haven't seen you for ages, it must have been three years, so you still aren't talking to your dad?"

"I speak to him occasionally but he still hasn't really forgiven me, what about you what have you been doing with yourself? I heard you moved in with Sue and Charlie"

"Yeah, I was living with a friend and that went pear shaped so I am living with them until I get back on my feet, I don't think Charlies too pleased" she laughed nervously

"Yeah he mentioned the house was a bit crowded"

"Really, I didn't mean it like that, I'm never even there, I wondered why he said that? It's because he's ashamed of me"

"Why would he be ashamed of you, trust me it's me he's ashamed of" she looked at me puzzled

"Well what do you say, let's get back on the dance floor I bet your friends are missing you" she said changing the subject

"Ok, do you want to join us?" I asked "Its Alice's hens party" I added

"Sure" I was glad she had said yes, Leah and I had been good friends when we were younger but I hadn't seen her since I had stopped talking to Charlie.

We were all having a blast dancing and Rosalie and I started dirty dancing with each other, we used to do it all the time in college we were having so much fun that Alice and Leah joined in too. Then Leah stared grinding on Tanya, we all watched waiting for Tanya to slap her or something but she didn't, she smiled and started grinding back. We were all shocked.

At three thirty the club closed so we decided to call it a night instead of finding somewhere else that was open. Rose and I shared a taxi with Alice and we all noticed that Tanya and Leah shared one too. Rosalie and Alice were both excited to find out what would be waiting for them when they arrived home.

A/N Thanks for reading and all your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter because the next one probably won't be for two weeks, I don't think I will have time to write another one tomorrow because I have to pack (which I haven't started yet) and do some shopping before I move on Monday. I hope you will stick with this story even though I won't be able to update regularly.


	14. Chapter 14

You were right EPOV

A/N – I don't own twilight

You are getting this chapter a week early! I told you last chapter you would have to wait two weeks but my plans changed. I will try to finish the next chapter by the end of the weekend but if I don't you will have to wait until next week. Sorry if this chapter isn't very good I have had a busy week. I have just started a new job and because of it I had to move so I don't have any internet. I haven't had a lot of time to write as I have been working eleven hour days. I just wanted you to know what was happening with me and my story.

EPOV

I was actually looking forward to Jaspers bucks party, usually I wasn't really keen on these types of things but Tanya and I were having our problems and I was looking forward to a few drinks with the guys. I hated lying to Tanya but I had to start after she told me to stop seeing Bella I found myself lying to Tanya a lot. At first I would was lying about where I was when I was visiting Nessie and Bella but I found that I started lying about simple things just so I wouldn't have to speak to her.

Emmett had decided that we would go on a pub crawl for Jaspers bucks party. I thought this would work out well, I could have a few drinks and forget about Tanya and everything else.

We were at our seventh pub and everyone else decided to leave. Emmett begged Jasper and I to go to just one more pub. When I hesitated Emmett told me "Edward your a dad now, this could be the last time you can do stuff like this"

I knew that being a father to Nessie wouldn't really affect my social life but I decided to humour Emmett and I agreed to going to one last pub. It was about three we got kicked out of the pub. Then Emmett started mooning all the cars that went past as we waited for our taxi Jasper joined him, I wasn't going to moon anything until Emmett called out "Edward your gay if you just watch us" so I gave in to peer pressure and mooned a bus with them but as luck would have it, there was a police car behind the bus.

The police officers got out of the car and arrested us for indecent exposure. I think I sobered up as soon as I saw them, I had never been in trouble with the law in my life so I was surprised when Emmett knew the officers by name.

"Calm down Edward, we won't let anyone make you their bitch" whispered Jasper, I felt sick.

When we got to the police station I was surprised to see most of the officers' great Emmett, it made me wonder what he had got up to in his past and if Bella shared the same troublesome genes. If so I would be worried about Nessie's future.

A police officer came over and high fived Emmett "Hey Emmett, we haven't seen you in here for a while, what have you been doing with yourself?" he winked

"I have a girlfriend" said Emmett looking humiliated.

"Oh I see, well who are you going to call to pick you up?"

Emmett thought for a minute "Get Edward to call Alice" I felt my face turning white, what would I say to Alice.

"Ok Edward right this way" said the officer and I followed him to the phone.

I rang Alice's mobile because I didn't want to wake Carlisle or Esme.

"What!" answered Alice, he voice was thick for sleep.

"Alice, it's me Edward, we are in gaol can you please pick us up?" I asked

"No sorry, I can't I was kind of in the middle of something.... Sleeping" her voice was lighter, she sounded amused.

"Please Alice, I will do anything you ask, please" I pleaded

"Sorry Edward, I will see you in the morning" then she hung up the phone. I was terrified I had no idea what we were going to do.

I shook my head as I walked back to the other guys. I thought about ringing Tanya but I knew it would just turn into a fight and it would be another reason why she was the perfect one and I was the troublesome one. She loved to have things like this over me. Whenever she fought she would bring up the fact that she is taking care of Carlisle while I am off playing families with Nessie and Bella. If she found out it would just be another thing she would use against me.

"Damn, well I will try Rose" said Jasper, he returned with a glum expression too.

"You two have horrible sisters, Bella will pick us up" said Emmett

He returned with a smile on his face "she will be here soon, she's just got to find the bail money"

An hour passed and Bella hadn't turned up, then two hours passed and I was beginning to get worried about her, what if she fell asleep in the car and crashed or what if she was getting money out and she got mugged. I tried to calm myself down but I was having a hard time doing so.

At nine o'clock when I saw Bella walk in I was so relieved to know she was ok and also because I would be getting out. Nessie was with Bella and as we were leaving Nessie called out "Bye Pa" to one of the officers. I was shocked.

"So I see you met my dad" whispered Bella, I couldn't tell if she was serious or teasing but I was worried

"Great first impression" I replied

"Do you want me to formally introduce you" she asked

"No, not today can we wait until he's not in uniform?"and until I have had a shower

"Don't worry Edward, I was only teasing, you don't ever have to met him I hardly talk to him anyway"

"Oh" was all I could say but I was relieved.

The girls left us to make our own way home. Rosalie and Alice seemed irritated. We went back to Emmett's place and relaxed for a while, until the girls got back because the guys had some serious grovelling to do. I wanted to see Nessie because Emmett was watching her tonight I thought I would stay for a while. This would please Tanya I suppose.

When the girls got back it turned out that they didn't really care and we just teasing. I had a hard time taking my eyes off Bella as they walked out the door. I stayed for a few hours after they left to spend some quality time with Nessie, then I left to spend some quality time with Carlisle and Esme as I hadn't spent alit of time with them lately. Carlisle was very weak, his skin was pale and it looked papery, but his eyes still had some sparkle in them so I knew that was a good sign. We had a nice quiet dinner together and they were both impressed that I had spent the night in gaol. I thought they would be upset.

I went to bed early to catch up on the sleep I missed out on last night. I was almost asleep when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, it was Tanya, I almost didn't answer it but I remembered she was at Alice's hen's night so I thought I better.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me you were in gaol" Tanya voice was livid

"I didn't want to wake you" I lied

"Oh you didn't want to wake me but you didn't mind waking Bella" she was now yelling and I wished I didn't answer the phone.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, not knowing what to say to Tanya.

"You're sorry, that's all you've got to say" I didn't say anything, knowing she would continue. "Edward what has happened to us, since you met Bella, you have changed Edward" I tensed up as she spat Bella's name but then immediately felt guilty, I hadn't been treating Tanya properly.

"Tanya, I am truly sorry, there is nothing I can do now but I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow, please have a good night tonight and I will see you tomorrow" I hoped this would work

"Ok I will see you tomorrow" Tanya's voice was full of hurt.

"Ok see you tomorrow, I love you Tanya" and I hung up the phone wondering how I could make it up to Tanya tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up early, I got dressed into my pale blue button up shirt that was Tanya's favourite because it matched her icy blue eyes.

I went to the shops and bought some strawberries, blue berries, raspberries, passionfruit and yoghurt. It was Tanya's favourite thing to eat for breakfast. I took all this to Tanya's place and knocked on her door.

Tanya was surprisingly chirpy. Her eyes lit up when she saw the bag of food in my hand. I was surprised, she normally ate like a sparrow.

We went to the beach, I laid out a picnic basket so we could eat our breakfast in the sound without getting sandy. It didn't take long for Tanya to forgive me but she seemed distracted.

I spoiled Tanya all day, trying to get back in her good books. I took her out to lunch and we saw a movie in the afternoon. I let her chose the movie. It was some romantic movie. I found it dull, I didn't need to pay attention to know what was happening as the plot was predictable. I heard Tanya sobbing quietly next to me, I put my arm around her and as she snuggled into my side I tried to glace at my watch to see how long I would have to endure this painful movie.

After the movie I dropped Tanya off at her place. I told her I would see her tomorrow and I left to go home.

A/N Thanks for all your reviews and support.


	15. Chapter 15

**Because you loved me**

**I don't own twilight**

The week flew by, we were all busy with our own commitments and on top of that we were trying to help Alice with the wedding preparation. I couldn't believe it when Saturday came around and it was time to get ready. Firstly Rosalie, Nessie and I went to get our hair done. Alice and Esme were already there and their hair was almost finished so Alice gave the hair dress' instructions for our hair so they could go back to the house for their make-up. We would meet them there when we were done.

I was worried Nessie would do something to wreak her hair, I had brought all her favourite toys to make sure she would stay quiet. She was really good getting her hair done and she looked so cute. The front section of her hair was pulled back, and the rest of her hair was left out.

When we got to the Cullen's house Alice, Esme and Carlisle were having some fruit salad and Champaign while they waited for the make-up artist to arrive. I set Nessie up on a blanket in the corner with some fruit salad and some toys so she wouldn't be in the way and I could still watch her.

Soon our makeup was done and it was time to leave. I went to meet Emmett while they got some photos taken.

The whole ceremony went smoothly and everything was beautiful. Alice looked stunning in her white silk gown as she walked down the aisle with Carlisle. Edward looked really good in his suit. I had never seen him dressed formally before but I wasn't surprised that he looked good, he looked good all the time, I'm sure he would still look striking in a potato sack but today he looked different, his hair was neater. I could hardly take my eyes off him well that was until I saw Tanya glaring at me, I tried to look like I was looking at something else and kept my perving to a minimum.

I was so proud of Nessie, she was well behaved throughout the whole ceremony. She loved the attention she was getting from everyone telling her that she looked pretty, she definitely didn't getting that from me. I was always one to hind and keep out of the spot light when I was younger, it wasn't until I got to college that I really came out of my shell.

It was soon time for Alice and Jaspers' first dance. They both looked so happy dancing together, from the way they looked in each other's eyes you could see they truly loved each other. After the song finished the DJ announced that they were having a daddy-daughter dance. Carlisle took Alice's hand from Jasper as the song 'because you loved me' started playing, I don't think there was a dry eye in the room when they started dancing. Soon Rosalie and her father joined in, Edward asked Nessie to dance too. Emmett grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"Thank you Emmett"

"What it's just a dance" he replied

"No thank you for everything" I didn't know if he understood the meaning of my thanks but he nodded and didn't say anything.

When the song finished everyone started to swap their dancing partners, Alice danced with Jasper and Rosalie's father, Carlisle with Esme, Rosalie with Jasper and Emmett with Nessie, I assumed that Edward would dance with Tanya so I danced with Nessie and Emmett but I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Edward.

"Can I cut in?" he asked. I could feel my face turning pink and I nodded as I was worried that if I tried to speak I would ruin the moment.

We hadn't been dancing for long when I saw Tanya stomp across the room and out the door. I looked at Edward whose eyes were wide. I didn't need to say anything, he shook his head

"We will finish this dance" he said, I nodded trying not to show how happy I was to hear that. As we danced I let my mind wonder and thought about the way things could be. I thought about how nice it would be to walk hand in hand with Edward and going out as a family. When the song ended Edward apologized and left to find Tanya.

I danced with Nessie and instantly regretted letting myself get carried away in my thoughts. I picked Nessie up and started swaying to the music. I put my face to the crown of her head and breathed on her sent that had always been baby powder and cinnamon, I noticed that she smelt different still like cinnamon but it was mixed with something else, she didn't smell like a baby anymore, my little girl was growing up. She would turn three in just a few weeks.

By the time the song finished she had fallen asleep, it had been a big day for her so I decided that we would leave. I found Emmett and Rosalie and told them I would see them at home, then I said goodbye to Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle and I left the building. I was walking through the grounds toward the road to wait for a taxi when I twisted my ankle. I managed not to fall over or drop Nessie but I was in pain. I kicked off my shoes and started hobbling away.

Edward walked out from behind a tree.

"Are you ok" he asked as he reached for Nessie, I gladly handed her to him as she was getting heavy.

"Yeah I will be fine, I will put it up and some ice on it when I get home" I had done this many times and I knew I would be fine.

"Are you leaving already?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer "sorry about sprinting away from you as soon as the dance finished" he was looking down at his feet, he looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, is Tanya ok" I looked around wondering where she was.

"She's left"

"Oh ok" I didn't know what to say I was in an awkward position

"Don't worry, it was bound to happen soon anyway" did that mean they had broken up, I felt a slight glimmer of joy and then immediately felt guilty

"So where is your car?" he asked, I forgot he was holding Nessie and she was probably getting heavy

"Oh we are going to get a taxi" I admitted, Rose, Emmett and I decided we should all be able to have a few drinks so we would get a taxi home.

"Do you know what time it will get here?" he asked

"I haven't rung the company yet" I admitted sheepishly, he looked frustrated

"Well ring it now"

"Ok" I got out my phone and rang a taxi company.

"They will be here in half an hour" I told him, his eyebrows crinkled together.

"What are you going to do until then?"

"I will just sit down and wait" My feet were killing me

"Well I will wait with you"

"No its fine, you should go back to the wedding, you haven't even danced with Alice yet"

"No I am not leaving you all alone here in the dark"

"Edward I am under a streetlight I will be fine"

"Well Bella, you might me fine but Nessie's my daughter too and I want to make sure she gets home safely" My heart skipped a beat when he said my name.

"Ok you can stay" I tried to act disappointed but I couldn't hind the smile on my face.

We chatted about minor things until I tried to subtlety change the topic onto Tanya. It must have worked because in no time Edward had told me that Tanya had been having problems and they had decided to end their relationship. Tanya had admitted she was attracted to him and she had hoped that she would learn to love him eventually. I didn't really know what that meant but I didn't want to pry.

He would have kept talking but the taxi arrived. As I said goodbye to Edward he lent in and gave me a kiss on the lips, it was just a peck but my whole body started to tingle. As the taxi started to drive away I let out a deep breath that I didn't realise I was holding in.

That night when I slipped into bed all I could think of was Edward, I found myself smiling with just the thought of him. I felt worse that a giggling school girl.

**Thank you for reading and thanks for all your reviews. I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think. The next chapter won't be up until next weekend, sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16

Where do we go from here?

A/N I don't own twilight or its characters

I spent a lot of time at the Cullen's during the two weeks Alice and Jasper were away on their honeymoon. Esme loved having Nessie around and it seemed to make Carlisle happy too. His eyes would always light up when she walked into the room.

Carlisle was not doing very well and Alice and Jasper had suggested they postpone their honeymoon. Carlisle had insisted that they go. Carlisle was told he would have to stay in hospital from now on but he used his previous position in the hospital to his advantage and was allowed to stay at home as long as he had a nurse check on him every day. That nurse happened to be Tanya.

I was worried how Tanya would react to my presence so I would make excuses to leave when I knew she would be around. Of course sometimes she would catch me unprepared. She didn't acknowledge Edward but she smiled at me, I don't know why but it scared me a little.

I soon stopped avoiding Tanya. I started smiling back. I couldn't understand what she was thinking but I didn't want to make this situation any worse.

It wasn't long before Alice and Jasper returned. They had bought an apartment but they had to wait a few weeks until settlement.

One evening, it was getting late so I starting packing up Nessie's things so I could take her home, Carlisle asked to speak to me alone.

I sat down next to his bed and waited for him to speak.

"Bella, I want to thank you, for letting us be a part of Nessie's life" I nodded

"She means so much to all of us. Thank you" I didn't know what to say. His breath was laboured yet he continued

"Bella, make up with you father, think about how you would feel if it was him in my position" I was still speechless. I bent over and gave him a hug that was the only answer I could give him. Then I called Nessie in and told her to say goodbye and give Carlisle a hug.

In the car ride home I thought about what Carlisle has said those simple word had really sunk in. I had been spending so much time at the Cullen's so Nessie could get to know her grandfather before it was too late but would I do the same for my own father if he were in the same situation.

I lost my train of thought when Nessie who had been babbling on about something called out to me from the back seat.

"Sorry, what did you say Nessie?" I asked

"Mummy, I am wearing different shoes" She sounded irritated

"So it hasn't bothered you before" Alice had bought Nessie quite the collection of clothing and shoes, most stayed at their place, while I was getting Nessie ready to go, I was pre-occupied with what Carlisle had said to me I wasn't really paying attention to Nessie.

"Well this one doesn't match me shirt" she exclaimed, I rolled my eyes, she had been spending way too much time with Alice.

"Sorry honey, you can take them off when we get home and nobody will see that they don't match"

"No I want them off now" she was yelling and from the way her voice quivered I could tell she was about to cry.

"Ok darling, can you take them off yourself or do you want me to help you" I asked trying to soothe the situation. She was normally so easy going, I knew that she could sense that something was wrong and it was upsetting her.

I pulled over, I got out of the car and took off her shoes, then I gave her a hug and kissed her cheeks just to let her know everything would be ok.

I carried Nessie inside and let her sleep in my bed. I knew she needed to feel safe and loved. I forgot home much she took in.

We were eating breakfast when the phone rang. It was Edward.

"Hi Bella" he was trying to sound casual but I could tell he was upset.

"Oh no" I gasped

"He didn't make it thought the night, I was just calling to tell you not to bring Nessie over today, she shouldn't be around this at the moment" he sounded to calm and collected

"OK thanks Edward, are you ok? How's Esme? Do you want me to come over?" I asked

"We are all coping but I would like it if you came around, if it's not too much trouble"

"I will be there soon, I just have to do something first, I will be there in an hour or two"

"Ok thanks Bella"

"See you soon Edward" I was surprised how calm I had been. I had to say strong for Nessie because I didn't know how I was going to tell her yet.

I turned to Nessie "Can you grab some toys and books, we are going to visit Grandpa and Sue today"

She looked up at me and smiled then scurried off to find her favourite toys. I went to Emmett and Rosalie's room, they were having a sleep in. I knocked on the door.

"Just a minute" Yelled Rose

"It's ok" Added Emmett

I warily opened the door and peaked in. The coast was clear.

I sat on the end on the bed "Edward just called, Carlisle passed away last night" I told them. They looked at me not knowing what to say.

"Last night Carlisle told me to make up with Charlie, so I am going to do that now and leave Nessie there so I can be with Edward, I think you should make up with him too Emmett, maybe not right now but soon" he nodded

"Have you told Nessie?" asked Rosalie

I shook my head "Not yet, I don't really know how to" I admitted.

I went straight to Charlies, I decided not to call first, that way he couldn't make any excuses to why I couldn't come over. Leah answered the door.

"Hi Bella, how are you going?"

"Yeah good Leah, is Charlie here?" I asked

"Yeah he's in the" she trailed off when she notice Nessie who was hiding behind me hugging my legs.

"Who is this?" she asked

"This is Nessie, your um step niece" I questioned rather that stated, I wasn't really sure how these things worked out.

She crouched down to Nessie's level "Hi Nessie, I'm Leah, do you want to go see your grandpa?" then she said to me "Oh my gosh Charlies a grandpa" I nodded as we walked through the door to find Charlie.

Charlie looked shocked to see me following Leah.

"Bella, what brings you here?" he asked gruffly

"I wanted to talk to you dad" I answered

"Oh I will be in my room" said Leah as she made a hasty escape

I sat on the spare lounge while Nessie crawled onto Charlies lap.

"Dad, I think we need to move on from the past, Nessie and I both want you to be a part of our lives before it's too late, I made some mistakes in the past but I don't regret anything so I think you need to forgive and forget" I had been thinking about what I was going to say in the car ride over here, what I just said was nothing like what I had planned to say but it would do anyway. I could feel my tears silently running down my face.

"Oh gosh Bella, I'm sorry, are you ok" He was scarred, I had forgotten how much tears worried Charlie.

I quickly wiped away my tears, I had to be strong for Nessie. "Nessie, can you find Leah and see if she can help you get some bikkies?" she nodded and climbed off Charlies lap and left the room to find Leah.

I held off my tears just long enough for Nessie to leave the room, then they started worse than before. Charlie looked horrified

"Bella, what is it?" he asked, he looked like he was thinking about running away.

"I found Nessie's dad" I managed to blurt out

"And? He doesn't want to know about her?" he looked unsure

"No, he loves us both and so does his family" I started crying harder

"So what's the problem"

"His father told me to make up with you and last night he died" I whispered the last bit.

"Oh I'm sorry Bells" when he called me Bells I knew I had been forgiven. We were silent for a while, Charlie let me to be with my thoughts and waited until I was ready.

"So what's his name?" he asked

"Edward Cullen, um you have met him" I admitted sheepishly

"When?"

"He was the guy with Emmett and Jasper the morning I bailed them out" Charlies face stiffened, I shouldn't have told him that part yet, now he would think of Edward as a crook.

"He's not a bad person, Emmett's a bad influence, you know that, Edward is actually a doctor" I defended Edward. Charlie nodded.

"So is Edward alright" Charlie actually sounded concerned

"I haven't seen him yet, but I haven't told Nessie yet, I don't think its fare to her to be around all that at the moment" I hoped he would get the hint

"Well she can stay here, I will drop her off tonight" he got the hint.

"Thanks dad, well I think I should probably go now, thanks for everything"

He smiled at me and then turned back to the game that was on the TV.

I found Nessie and Leah in the kitchen both dunking biscuits in milk.

"Nessie, do you want to stay here with Grandpa and Leah for a while" I asked her

"Yep" I bend down and gave her a big hug and told her I would see her soon.

"Bye Leah, I will see you later. Thanks for doing this. I didn't really give you a choice" I winked at her

"It's fine, I will dump her with Charlie when I get bored" she laughed "Bella we have to go out for a coffee soon, you have a lot of explaining to do"

"Ok" I agreed as I walked out the door.

When I got to the Cullen's I was greeted by Esme, she embraced me and led me though the house to the living room where everyone was sitting. The house was unnervingly quiet. Esme sat on one side of Edward so I sat on his other side. He took my hand so a gave him a little squeeze.

Nobody spoke and I felt like I was interrupting this family moment. "Does anyone want a cuppa?" I asked, everyone nodded. I made my way to the kitchen, I had spent enough time here lately that I knew where everything was and they way everyone liked their tea and coffee.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist and he started kissing the skin below my ear. I turned to face him and started kissing him back. When the kettle boiled I pulled away to resume making the drinks. Edward still had his arms wrapped around my waist and he was making it hard to pour the boiling water. I gently took his hands and led him to the table. I made him sit down.

"Stay here" I told him, he nodded. I took the drinks to the others who were still in the living room and then went to join Edward. He didn't say anything when I returned.

"I'm sorry Edward, is there anything I can do?" I asked feeling guilty I couldn't do more.

"No, everything has been organised we had time to prepare ourselves I just need to know that this will get easier"

I couldn't answer him as I didn't know the answer, instead I stood up and wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed like this until the doorbell rang. I went to answer it. It was Emmett and Rosalie, they had brought flowers for Esme, I wished I had thought of that.

As I led them to the living room I noticed Edward was back in the living room so I sat with him holding his hand rubbing soft circles on his skin with my thumb.

"So how did it go with Charlie?" Emmett asked me, I knew he couldn't stand the silence. I was surprised he lasted that long.

"Really good thanks" I answered, this seemed to attract everyone's attention.

"Did you see Charlie today?" asked Alice who was still sitting resting her head on Jaspers chest.

"Yeah, last night before I left here, Carlisle asked me to make up with Charlie so I went and visited him this morning" I looked around the room to see how everyone would react to this, I was unsure but everyone seemed pleased. I wondered if Carlisle had given advice to everyone and I guessed he probably had. I wondered what he had told Edward.

"Is Nessie there?" asked Esme, looking around the room

"Yeah"

"Is she ok?"

"I haven't told her yet, I don't really know how" I admitted

"I will help you" said Edward

"Thank you, will you come around tonight after tea, I think it would be best if she was at home" Edward nodded in agreement. I left not long after as I had some preparations to do before Nessie got home.

A/N Thank you for reading. I'm so sorry I took so long to update, I know I promised you a chapter last weekend but I had a hectic weekend and I haven't had time to write during the week with work and if I have had time I have been so tired and I have swollen fingers which are not very fun to type with. Thanks for all the reviews so I haven't had time to reply to many.


	17. Chapter 17

Good Cry

I don't own twilight or any of its characters

When I got home I had the house to myself. I knew Nessie wouldn't be home for another two hours. I went to my room and got changed into a pair of sweat pants then I lay on my bed with a box of tissues and wept, I got all my tears out as I knew I must be strong when I told Nessie. I had always told her it was alright to cry but I knew if I were to cry in front of her she would just get worried.

I was almost finished crying when there was a knock on the door, I looked at my watch. Charlie must have got tired of Nessie and decided to drop her off early. I rubbed my eyes and went to the door. I took a deep breath and then put a happy expression on my face, I knew it wouldn't fool anyone but hopefully Nessie wouldn't see through it, even though I could feel the tears threatening to spill over my cheeks. I opened the door slowly.

Edward was standing there. I sighed in relief; I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the door, quickly shutting it behind him. I don't know what came over me but I pulled him onto a hug, rubbing my hands down his back. I didn't know why I was doing this and I knew I should stop but I couldn't and soon Edward had his hands on my waist, he starred deeply into my eyes and soon we were kissing, he pushed me against the wall and his hands went up my shirt.

My hands moved up his back until I could tangle them in his hair. He broke away from the started kissing the spot underneath my ear and slowly kissed a trail down my neck. I felt goose bumps run down my spine. I could feel him trying to undo my bra, he was having problems, I untangled my hands from his hair and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. I heard him sigh in relief when he finally got the clasp on my bra undone.

Suddenly we were interrupted by a knock on the door. We both looked at each other alarmed.

"Nessie" he whispered

"And my dad" I whispered back. His eyes grew wide and I was sure they would drop out of his head.

"Go wait in the lounge room" I told him as I tried to flatten my hair.

Edward hurried away as I opened the door.

"Mummy!" said Nessie excitedly as she scuttled towards me. I picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Hi dad, do you want to come in, Edwards here, I'm sure he would like to meet you" Charlie looked like he was going to say something so I quickly added "properly"

"Alright" agreed Charlie

"Nessie, daddies here, see if you can find him" Nessie's eyes lit up when I told her this and she was wriggling so much I almost dropped her. I put her down and she ran out of the room.

"Daddy?" questioned Charlie

"Well she started calling him Daddy so we didn't stop her, it was much easier than trying to explain it to her" I stated as I led him through the house.

"Do you want a cuppa?" I asked

"No thanks"

"Then do you want to stay for tea, you could talk to Emmett?"

"Maybe just a cuppa then"

"Sorry dad I shouldn't have said that, you will talk to him in your own time" I knew I was pushing my luck and I should be happy that he is talking to me.

"You know what Bells, I will stay for dinner, if that's ok" he sounded so determined, so confident, so unlike Charlie.

"That would be great dad"

"Um Bells, do you want me to leave so you can talk to Nessie?" he sounded like the old Charlie again

"Nah, we will wait until Emmett's back, then you can talk to him while we speak to her and then we will all have dinner together" like a family, I didn't want to ruin the moment by saying the last part out loud.

When we got to the lounge room, Edward stood up, he looked nervous and uncomfortable.

"Dad this is Edward, Edward this is Charlie" I felt stupid introducing them. They shook hands before we all sat down. Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats. We sat in silence for a while.

"So Edward, you're a doctor? How's that going for you?" asked Charlie, he was never any good with small talk.

"Well I have taken some time off to be with my family but otherwise it is going well" answered Edward.

Silence again

We were saved when Emmett and Rosalie came home. Emmett called out to me and stopped dead when he saw Charlie sitting with Nessie, Edward and I in the lounge room.

Charlie stood up "I think we should talk, well that's if you want to"

Emmett looked around the room then nodded, I knew this was my queue to leave the room I knew they needed to get some things off their chests and they wouldn't be able to say some things with me present as I was really the cause of all their problems.

"Nessie, will you come with me and daddy for a chat?" I asked her, I felt giddy calling Edward daddy, I had gotten used to Nessie calling him that but I still wasn't used to saying it myself.

We went into my room and sat her on the bed between us. I took a deep breath and I noticed Edward do the same.

Edward looked at me; he looked like he wanted to speak first so I just nodded.

"Nessie, you know that Carlisle has been sick" She nodded wearily, I wasn't sure I likes the way he was heading but I hadn't come up with anything better so I let him continue.

"Sometimes when people get sick they can't get better, Carlisle couldn't get better so now he has gone to live in heaven with all the other people who couldn't get better" what was Edward saying to Nessie

Nessie looked at me her face full of panic, her wide eyes full of tears; I pulled her close to me and hugged her tightly.

"When's he coming back" she sobbed. I put up a hand to stop Edward from talking.

"Carlisle can't come back, he was sick and couldn't live anymore, but he loved you and he always will" This was a lot harder than I thought it would be, I knew I wanted to say something that would make her understand what had happened but when I tried to say the words they just would come out right. I think I did as bad a job as Edward, I just wanted to tell her everything would be alright,

I looked over to Edward, there were tears running down his face. I shifted Nessie so I could hold her with one arm and pulled Edward into our embrace with the other.

After a while I heard Nessie's sobs die down and soon she was asleep. Edward and I hadn't said anything but he had stopped crying.

Edward got up "I better go, Esme needs me" before I could say anything he had kissed Nessie and I goodbye and walked out the door.

I tucked Nessie into my bed and went to see how the others were going.

Rosalie was cooking dinner while Emmett and Charlie spoke. Things looked tense so I went to help out Rose. She was pretty much finished so I just leaned on the bench and watched her.

"Ok Bella, what is it?" she finally asked, I wanted to ask her so many questions but I knew if I did I would have to admitted how I felt for Edward, even though it was really obvious it would make it feel so real, I didn't know if I would handle that.

"Is it about Edward?" she asked again. I would tell her the truth she is my best friend after all and we never kept any secrets.

"Yes" I admitted

"And?"

"Well I don't know, he came over this arvo and everything was going good, like real good, then Nessie came home and we were interrupted but he seemed fine and then he just left"

"What do you mean by interrupted?" of course Rosalie would care about those details

"Well we were just hooking up, but he's such a good kisser"

"Bella" she tried to interrupt me but I was too excited so I continued

"He had real trouble undoing my bra though" I told her

"Bella" she interrupted me again

"Who's undoing your bra?" asked Emmett as he and Charlie walked into the kitchen.

I felt my face turning bright red. "No one" I said and then mumbled something about checking on Nessie as I left the room. I couldn't believe I had said that in front of Charlie, I felt like curling up in a ball and hiding until he left but I knew I couldn't do that. I decided to wake Nessie up for dinner or else she wouldn't sleep tonight.

I gently woke her up and brought her out to the kitchen for dinner. I couldn't look at Charlie without turning pink, we had a pretty silent dinner, when it was over Charlie left and I couldn't look him in the eyes when I said goodbye.

Nessie sleep in my bed, it had been a long day and I was tired but I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened today. It was late when I finally dozed off so I was happy to wake up to a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in" I yelled through the door, not wanting to get out of my warm bed to let Emmett or Rosalie in.

The door answered and to my surprise it was Edward.

"Edward" I gasped as I sat up in my bed. Nessie stirred next to me.

"Emmett let me in" he said looking at his shoes. I didn't know what to say to him, what did he want? Should I get out of bed?

"Well I just came here to apologise for my behaviour yesterday, I shouldn't have acted that way" whoa Edward what are you apologising for. When I didn't say anything straight away he continued

"I'm sorry for kissing you like that, I shouldn't have done that it"

"Edward, don't apologise it was great"

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah" Edward was so confusing sometimes

"So you don't think I was taking advantage of you while you were upset"

I shook my head "No"

"And you don't think we are moving too fast?"

"Nope, we are moving too slowly if anything" I confessed

"Oh well then do you want to go out sometime, you know make it official" I felt like doing a little victory dance but managed to stop myself, I settled on just saying "Edward I would love to" I realised I was still sitting in my bed and Edward was still in the door way.

I got up and went to Edwards's side, we started kissing immediately but again we were interrupted but our daughter. Who was just waking up. We both pulled away and Edward and gave Nessie a good morning hug.

"Well I have to get back to Esme, I promised her I would help get the house ready for tomorrow, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, see you tomorrow" and with that he left the room.

I sighed and flopped back on the bed. Edward and I were going out, I was so excited. Nessie started jumping on the bed and I tackled her into a hug.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked her "You can have anything you want" I added

"Toast" she told me, I laughed at her

"I said you can have anything you want and you asked for toast" I had been hoping she would ask for something exciting like pancakes with ice-cream and strawberries because I was in such a good mood I wanted a breakfast to go with it.

"Toast mummy" she whined

"Ok let's see if we have any toast" I picked her up and we went to the kitchen where I told Rosalie the good news.

A/N Thanks for reading and thank you for all your reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

For Good

I don't own twilight

I looked in my wardrobe for the perfect outfit to jump out at me, I knew it wasn't in there. I put on the simple black dress I had worn to my grandmother's funeral, it practically screamed respectable. I was dressed that was the easy part.

What to dress Nessie in? I have never been fond of children wearing black and today was no exception, yes she was going to her grandfather's funeral but she wasn't even three yet. I searched her bulging wardrobe for something suitable, I didn't recognise most of the clothing in there, since she acquired Alice as an aunt she has been spoilt with clothing and shoes (most of which I think she will never wear more than once) then the perfect outfit jumped out at me like I had hoped it would in my own wardrobe. It was a navy blue dress with a pale pink sash around the waist that tied into a big bow on the back, I even found a pair of pale pink stockings to match as it was cool and some navy blue shoes. Thank goodness Alice is organised.

When we were all ready we left, Emmett and Rosalie we in the front seats of the car while I sat in the back with Nessie, I tried to explain to Nessie where we were going.

"Party?" she asked

"No, well kind of, it's a special day where we will say goodbye to Carlisle" her eyes lit up as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I wished I had worded it differently,

"He back?" she asked. I opened my mouth and closed it repeatedly as I tried to find the right words.

"Bella, close your mouth you look like a goldfish" said Rosalie from the front seat "Nessie, Carlisle won't be there but we will all be able to remember him and talk about the good times we had with him, why don't you think of something nice to tell people about Carlisle"

Nessie nodded and then turned to look out the window. I mouthed "Thankyou" so Rosalie and then sighed in relief, Rosalie was so wise I could always count on her to help me out in sticky situations.

We were at the church before I knew it, I found Edward and went to sit with him, Esme, Alice and Jasper. The service was beautiful, everything that was said about Carlisle was said in such high regard, I didn't know him that well but I knew everything was true, he was a great man. Nessie sat on my lap, she was trying her best to be good but it was a long time for her to sit there and be silent and she was getting distressed by all the people crying. Emmett took her outside for the rest of the service.

At the cemetery I apologised to Esme and then took Nessie for a walk in the gardens. She was chasing a butterfly when she tripped over nothing. I laughed at her "you are as clumsy as me" I said

She sat there on the ground, her bottom lip started quivering and before I knew it she was howling, I could see she wasn't hurt but she was unsettled by everyone being upset. I raced over to pick her up, I tried to settle her as quickly as possible so she wouldn't disturb anyone. She sobbed into my hair for a while but she was calm enough.

I turned around when I heard some footsteps behind me, it was Charlie. I hadn't noticed him in the church but I hadn't really noticed anyone, it was packed and I was sitting in the front.

"Hi Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked slightly shocked to see him

"I just came to pay my respects" he said solemnly

"Oh, okay well are you coming to the wake?" I asked as I tried to shift Nessie into a more comfortable position

"No, do you want me to take her, she looks like she's getting heavy?"

"Thanks Dad" I passed Nessie to him but as soon as she realised what happened she started screaming bloody murder, he tried to settle her but he was never really good with children so I took her back.

I noticed everyone had started heading back to their cars and most people were staring at us.

"Well see you Bella" he said as he made his escape.

I started walking to the group of people still hanging around, Edward was at my side.

"Is she alright?" he asked worried

"Yeah she's fine, she's had a big day" I told him

"Would you like me to carry her?" he asked

"I better hold on to her for now" I didn't want another repeat of what just happened, I had a hard enough time walking normally it would be a lot worse if I had to walk with everyone staring at me and my crying child.

When we got to the Cullen's house it was as pristine as usual. Edward grabbed me by the hand and introduced me and Nessie to everyone, I met many of Carlisle's friends and colleagues. I smiled each time he introduced us

"This is Bella and our daughter Nessie" I loved how he said 'our daughter' and seeing their reactions. I'm sure not many of them were expecting the noisy child from the cemetery to be Edwards. I saw them look over Nessie and then back at Edward as if they were checking he was telling the truth.

Nessie was happier now she was in a familiar place, I put her down and told her to find Esme and give her a cuddle. I watched her weave in-between the crowds of people, everyone smiled as she walked past.

She wasn't even gone a minute when I heard her crying again and calling "mummy", I rushed to find her sitting on the floor surrounded by a few people trying to calm her down.

I pushed past them and picked her up "What happened" I asked her, she calmed down immediately but didn't say anything

"Sorry it was my fault" apologized a woman that I knew I had been introduced to earlier but I couldn't remember her name "She came up behind me and hugged my legs and when I turned around she got scared, I think she mistook me for someone else"

"Oh thank you, she was looking for Esme, have you seen her?" I asked the woman

"I think she's in the kitchen"

I took Nessie to the kitchen and we soon found Esme, Nessie wearily hugged Esme as if she was scarred she would turn out to be someone different.

"I'm going to put her down in Edwards's room for a while" I told Esme. On my way to Edwards's room I was soon joined by Edward.

"Is she alright" he asked

"She's fine, she just got a fright" I told him as I passed Nessie to him, she was getting heavy and I had been carrying her for most of the day. When we were in Edwards's room I sat down and watched him put Nessie to bed. He had learnt so much, he was confidant when he held her and he didn't worry as much as he did, he still worried which is normal for a parent but he didn't worry that everything was going to injure her.

"This reminds me of the first time we met" I told him

"You mean second" he corrected me

"Oh yeah second, it feels like so long ago doesn't it?"

"Yeah" he agreed "A lot has changed since then"

"For the better, right?" I asked

"Sure" he said "I hadn't planned any of this but now I wouldn't change anything, I can't imagine what my life would be like if I had never met you"

"Do you think you would still be with Tanya?" I asked

"No we would never have lasted anyway" he said bluntly, I decided not to press him for any more information on that topic.

"Do you have any regrets?" I didn't realise the words were out of my mouth until I saw his faintly startled expression "sorry, don't answer that" I told him

"No its fine, it's something I have thought about every day since I met you"

I stared at him and waited for him to continue

"Well I wish I would have stayed in contact with you after our first encounter, I wish I could have helped you, I wish I could have got to know you before we had Nessie, I wish we could have fallen in love before we had Nessie instead of afterwards" wait did he just stay he was in love with me I know I love him but I wasn't sure he felt the same way "Do you?" he asked, I was so busy thinking about Edward being in love with me that I couldn't work out what he was asking me. I looked at him confused.

"Do you have any regrets?" he asked again

"No not really" I told him, he looked hurt so I continued "I love Nessie I wouldn't change anything about her, I should have tracked you down right away and told you but who's to say that it would have been the right thing to do, you were so young, maybe if I had we wouldn't have the relationship we have now and I wouldn't want anything to jeopardize that"

I looked at Edward who was now sitting on the edge of his bed patting Nessie lightly on the back to soothe her to sleep. I wouldn't change anything if it meant I risked losing moments like this.

Edward looked up at me and gave me a crooked grin, it was the same one Nessie had when she was nervous or embarrassed. "Bella, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" he asked while he fiddled with Nessie's dress.

"Sure Edward, I would love to"

We were interrupted by a light knock on the door, Rosalie stuck her head in.

"We were going to head off now Bella, are you ready or do you want us to pick you up later?" she asked

"I'm ready now" I told her, I knew why they wanted to leave, Emmett and Rosalie had been trying for a baby for a while now, they didn't really mention it to anyone. Rosalie was ovulating so they didn't want to miss this chance.

"See you tomorrow Edward" I told him as I went to pick up Nessie. He stopped me and carried her out of the room.

"I will pick you and Nessie up at six" he told me. My face fell. I thought I was going to have a child free night with Edward all to myself. He noticed my expression "I thought Nessie would like to stay here with Esme" he told me

"Alright" I told him as I got in the car and strapped Nessie in. It was a quiet car ride home we were all too anxious to speak, I was thinking about tomorrow night, Rosalie was wondering if this would be the month that they would conceive their own baby and Emmett well he was just excited about what they would be doing when they got home.

A/N Thanks for reading my story and for the reviews you leave me, I just want to let you know that this story is coming to an end. Just a couple more chapters left.


	19. Chapter 19

All jacked up

I don't own twilight

It was at around five o'clock that I started thinking about getting ready for my date with Edward. I had already bathed Nessie, dressed her and packed a bag for her to take. When I got out of the shower I still wasn't sure what I was going to wear. I opened the door to my room to find Alice sifting through my wardrobe. "Alice" I said shocked, I looked down to make sure my towel was covering me. It was thank goodness but only just.

"Here, wear this" she said handing me a pile of clothing.

I looked through what she handed me and had even chosen what bra and undies I would be wearing. It turned out I would be wearing a strapless floral print dress that ended just before my knees and had a red belt under my bust.

I put it on and if I don't mind saying so myself I looked smoking hot.

"Alice, this isn't mine" I told her

"I know I brought it for you today"

"Then what are you doing in my wardrobe?"

"I'm getting rid of some of your unacceptable clothing" and she pointed to a pile on the ground next to her. Most of the clothes were my favourites and I didn't think they were that bad.

"Alice" I shrieked, I could see my favourite pair of sweatpants in the pile, I would have to steel them back later, actually I would have to steel most of the pile back later.

"Bella, you will thank me for this one day, now get ready, Edward will be here soon"

I turned to my dresser and started brushing my hair, I heard Alice clicking her tongue. Before I could ask her what was wrong she had taken the brush from me and was already styling my hair. My hair was soon done and Alice pulled out make-up I knew I didn't own. She finished just as I heard Emmett let Edward in the front door.

I looked in the mirror, Alice had done wonders to me. I gave her a quick hug and went out to see Edward.

Nessie was already talking to Edward, they didn't notice me come in. I decided to sneak out of the room so I re-enter. I had just turned around when

"Bella" it was Edward, so much for a grand entrance.

I spun around "Oh Edward, I just, I was getting my....phone" he looked so good I could hardly breathe let alone think straight. I spotted my phone sitting on the table right near where Edward was standing. He hadn't seemed to hear a thing I had said, he was just staring at me.

"You look exquisite" he choaked out,

"Thanks, you look pretty dam fine yourself" I told him as I gestured for us to leave, I couldn't wait to have Edward all to myself.

We dropped Nessie off to stay with Esme and I couldn't get out the door fast enough. Edward took me to a lavish restaurant. We had a candle lit table in the corner so we had some privacy. I opened the menu to find I probably wouldn't be able to pronounce most of the dishes, then I noticed the prices and I almost fell off my chair.

"Bella, its fine order anything you want" Edward told me as he noticed my reaction.

"Edward are you sure? I don't mind going somewhere else" my eyes were wide, this one meal cost more than it did to feed Nessie and myself for a week.

The waiter interrupted us before Edward could answer, "Can I get you something to drink"

Edward ordered Champaign, Edward was going all out tonight, if he was any other guy I would be certain he was only after one thing but with Edward it felt different.

The waiter came back with the bottle and popped the cork of in front of us. He poured us two glasses and then left the bottle with us . I took a sip and it was delicious, there would be no way I could go back to drinking my five dollar bottles of passion pop, not now that I have tasted what real Champaign tastes like.

"Bella, there is something I wanted to ask you tonight"

"What is it?" I asked worried, Edward looked worried, what could he be asking me

"Well I know we haven't really known each other very long" Oh my gosh, is he going to propose, yes Edward of course I will marry you, oh I better wait for him to ask, what if he doesn't what if its I know I haven't known you for very long but I think it's time to move on, we should start seeing other people, I was so caught up in the rant that was going on in my head that I didn't notice him start speaking again.

"What?" I asked

"Sorry I knew it was too soon just forget I said anything" he looked upset

"Edward, please say it again, I didn't hear you the first time"

"I want you and Nessie to move in with me"

"Alright" I blurted out, without thinking about it "wait what about Esme, I'm sure she doesn't want a noisy two year old running around her perfect home"

"I have already spoken to her about it, I want to be with you but I could never leave her alone so she suggested it, she's really excited she has even started painting Alice's old room for Nessie" he told me

"What if I had said no?" I asked though I am not sure why I did.

"I asked her the same thing but she said you would say yes"

"Well she was right so when can we move in" I asked, I was asking stupid questions when I should be thinking this through like an adult. My brain was saying 'are you sure, think about it' but my heart was saying 'EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN JUST ASKED YOU TO MOVE IN WITH HIM, YOU KNOW THE FATHER OF YOUR CHILD....DO IT' I decided to listen to my heart.

I hardly noticed what I was eating, it was scrumptious but I had other things on my mind, like the fact that I would be going to bed next to Edward every night and I would be waking up next to him every morning and all that yummy stuff in between.

By the end of our dinner we had sorted out all the details, we officially make the move in two weeks so Nessie could be eased into her new home stress free but tonight we would stay there for a 'practice'. Edward range Esme to let her know the good news and that way she could put Nessie to bed.

When we arrived home Esme was still up waiting for us. She welcomed us home putting extra emphasis on the home, then she went to bed.

"So are you going to show me to our room?" I asked Edward with a wink

"Certainly follow me this way" said Edward in a posh voice and I followed him to our room. His room was almost the same as the last time I had seen it but there were a few subtle changes, I could tell either Alice or Esme had been in here adding a few feminine touches.

Edward showed me around the room, he opened his wardrobe and showed me my half and my draws, they were already filled with my clothes, all neatly put away. I opened one of the draws to find my favourite pair of sweat pants sitting on the top. I would have to thank Alice for that later.

"Do you want me to leave the room while you get changed into your pyjamas?" asked Edward

"No" I said honestly, I wanted him to watch me undress. "Can you unzip me" I asked

I turned my back to him, I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he leaned close and fumbled with the zipper. I let the dress fall to the ground and I slowly stepped out of it and walked to the wardrobe to find some pyjamas. I looked through all the draws and couldn't find any.

"Oh well, Alice must have forgotten to pack them" I said, although it didn't bother me at all. I sat down on the bed, I watched Edward pick up my dress from the floor and neatly put it away.

"Well are you going to kiss me goodnight?" I asked trying to move things along

Edward held my face gently and kissed my lips softly, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me, I roughly pushed my lips harder to his as I started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Bella" he moaned

I moaned something unintelligible back, then he started pulling away from our embrace and some he was sitting next to me barely touching me

"Do you think we are moving too fast?" he asked

"No" I said honestly "Do you?"

He nodded "A little"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you, I thought it was what you wanted" what did he want, he asked me to live with him but he didn't want to be intermit with me.

"I do but maybe just not tonight" what type of guy turned down sex "Its just, well, I have something to tell you" okay Edward just spit it out, I remained silent

"You were the first person I slept with" yeah I could have told him that "and the only one"

"WHAT" I blurted out, he looked hurt "I mean what about Tanya?"

"We agreed on no sex before marriage" he confessed, looking down at his feet.

"But Edward, we have had sex before so do we really have to wait" I asked, I didn't think I could wait until we got married, that's if we got married, oh gosh do I want to get married?

"No I didn't mean it like that, I want to but maybe just not tonight, I want it to be special"

"Tonight was special, but anyway take as much time as you need, I can wait" I told him as I got off the bed and found a baggy t-shirt to wear to bed, I hope Edward won't take too long.

"Let's get some sleep" he said and we both crawled into bed, I snuggled close to Edward breathing in his sent as I feel asleep.

**A/N Thanks for your reviews and for reading. I just thought I would let you know that this story is coming to an end soon. I have a new story that I will start very soon but I can't think of a name. **

**This is the summary**

**Nurse Rosalie Hale thinks she is happy with her new husband Royce until a mystery patient makes her see things differently.**

**So if you can think of a title for this story please let me know and if I pick your one I will let you name a character.**


	20. Chapter 20

My Life Again

I don't own twilight

I woke up in Edwards's arms and remembered that today was going to be a very special day. Today was the day that Nessie and I would be moving in with Edward and Esme. If that wasn't exciting enough tonight Edward and I would be making a little excitement of our own. Edward had agreed that tonight would be a good night so I have already made sure everything is organised so Edward can't back out of it. Everything will be perfect. I have been to the doctor to make sure I am clean, I have brought protection in various sizes and styles because we aren't ready for another Nessie just yet.

I eased my way out of Edward's arms, leaving him to sleep in, he will need his energy for tonight. I poked my head in Nessie's door and sure enough she was awake. I helped her get dressed and then we put away the last of her belongings.

We were eating our breakfast when Edward got out of bed. He had a cup of coffee before packing the car, most of our stuff was already there, this was just the last of it.

When it was time to leave, Nessie and I walked through the house and said goodbye to all the rooms. I hugged Rosalie and Emmett goodbye whispering a thankyou in their ears, I felt upset that I would be leaving them after all they had done for me but now at last they would have some peace and quiet.

As Edward led us into our new home I knew I was doing the right thing, if things had moved too quickly it didn't matter now because my new life was starting with Edward, as a couple, as a family, everything was fitting into place perfectly.

One year later

I stood in the hospital corridor and looked around at all the people I loved and cared about standing with me. We were all here to see Edward officially open the brand new Carlisle Cullen Ward. As I watched him I absentmindedly rubbed my hand over my swollen belly, I had never seen Edward as happy as he was the day I told him we were going to have another baby. We aren't married and we don't have any plans to in the near future, this baby won't change that either, I figure if we have one bastard child we might as well have two bastard children. Edward didn't like it when I said that but I think he understands what I am trying to say and where I am coming from, I'm sure he would have worded it differently but anyway we love each other more than I thought possible and we don't need to get married to prove that to anyone.

After all the formalities everyone was coming back to our place to have a celebration in Carlisle honour. As I opened our front door Nessie quickly pushed past me and ran into the house, she was happy about having a new brother or sister but at the moment she was more excited about the puppy that was waiting for her in the backyard.

I let her into the back garden so she could play with her puppy that she had named Jake.

"Jake" I heard her giggle as the shaggy brown pup jumped up on her and licked her face.

Our guests had started arriving, first in the door were Alice and Jasper, they were still madly in love with each other, they were followed by Rosalie and Emmett, Rosalie was admiring the huge diamond ring on her finger, we were all so happy for them when they announced their engagement and Rosalie hasn't been able to keep her eyes off the ring. There were plenty of other guests including Tanya, I still wasn't used to calling Tanya a friend but that is what she has become, she and Leah are now a couple and Tanya has since become a much friendlier person. She even admitted to Edward that she never really loved him but she thought that maybe she would learnt to love him as she was scared of how her parents would react if she told them the truth, she was very sorry for how she acted in the past, Edward has forgiven her.

When everyone had their food and were settled we did a toast to Carlisle of course Nessie and I had Lemonade instead of Champaign but it worked just as well. After that everyone was quiet as we were all stuck in our own thought, we were all thankful that we had known Carlisle and we all owed he a lot of thanks, because if him Emmett and I now had a great relationship with our father. I know he gave Edward a little nudge so he would ask Nessie and I to move in.

Our silence was interrupted by Nessie's laughter, we all turned to see Jake humping Nessie's leg.

"Jake" Yelled Edward, Jake stopped and with his tail between his legs ran away and hid behind a bush. Edward had never been keen on getting a dog as he was worried about the germs but Esme and I reasoned with him until he gave in. Edward still looked grumpy.

"To Carlisle, we are all better for knowing him" said Emmett as he raised his glass a second time, just to break the silence. What he said was true, we were all better for knowing Carlisle and we are all extremely lucky to have had him in our lives even thought it may have only been a short while.

Edward gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my check, I felt like the luckiest girl alive surrounded by loving family and friends. I wouldn't swap this for anything in the world.

A/N Okay well thanks for reading and your reviews. That was the last chapter, sorry if it was a bit dodgy but I really didn't know how to finish it. Sorry it took so long to update but I have been super busy.

My new story is going to be called Medicine for my Heart thanks to Lizzie2325 for the name. I hope you will enjoy it.

Chrisso


End file.
